What They Found
by Fell-into-Wonderland
Summary: When you live with people you notice all their little habits and quirks you weren't aware of e Avengers are no exception to this as living in the tower together they all become aware of the daily habits and traits each one has. A journey of laughs, love and annoyance as the Avengers all go about their daily lives together in Avengers tower.
1. Tony Stark

**Just a little something I thought up. Because who doesn't enjoy Avengers all living in a tower together? Anyway their will be a chapter for each Avenger, four things for each one. I already have them all planned out. (This includes Tony, Steve Clint, Wanda, Pietro, Bruce, Thor and Natasha – if this gets a good response maybe I will add others later)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything because if I did Age of Ultron would have been different**

 **Also, a few AU things here, Clintasha is a thing, I made Laura Clint's long lost sister and Pietro is alive.**

 **First up a brief explanation**

Being friends, co-workers, teammates or whatever you wanted to call it. Was different then actually living with said friends/ co-worker / teammate. It brought a realization about all their little quirks and faults that you weren't prior too. Thus when the Avengers all congregated in Avengers tower they found both good and bad traits. These are the things the Avengers found out.

 **Tony Stark**

 **1) It takes Tony weeks to complete anything because he has the attention span of a five year old.**

Tony stole Clint's bow, not just any bow but his favorite bow. Of course that might have been a joke Natasha had been making. Never the less Clint was pissed and marched down to Tony's lab, shut off his music, crossed his arms and glared.

Tony put his arms up in a placating gesture but Clint could see the smirk on the edge of his lips. "Easy Katniss, you'll get your bow back I was just trying to get measurements. Wanted to make you some new arrows. Some super cool superhero arrows okay so you will get your precious back when I'm done." Clint didn't stop glaring at Tony while he thought this over. He finally huffed out a frustrated breath and uncrossed his arms, pointing a finger at Tony.

"I see one scratch on that thing that I didn't put there and your Iron Man suit is going to the junk yard." Tony rolled his eyes "Whatever Robin Hood, just be patient it will take me two days tops." Clint gave Tony one last look but finally turned out of the lab and went up the stairs. Hoping he hadn't just made a mistake. Two days later he showed up bright and early. He saw Tony guzzling either his first cup of coffee of the morning or his 11th coffee straight.

"All right Stark show me what you got." Tony blinked at Clint in confusion for a few seconds before his brow furrowed. "I'm not done yet."

Clint blinked and then put his hands on his hips "You said it would take two days."

Tony nodded. "Yeah that's how much time it will take in all, when I actually start them."

"What!" Tony rolled his eyes. "The arrows were an idea I came up with because I get bored. I got the blueprints and when they interest me again then I'll eventually get to them so in all it will take two days." Clint stood there for a second dumbfounded, "When am I getting my bow back?"

Tony shrugs "Depends on my attention span." Clint let out what sounded like a growl and Tony rolled his eyes. "I'll let you know buddy now out your disturbing my mind palace." "That's a line from Sherlock Tony, your not Sherlock. "Bruce said as he shuffled in the lab nursing a black tea. Tony squawked. "I could totally be Sherlock Holmes." Clint groaned and gave up exiting the lab.

That's when the team found out why Tony was in his lab all the time. He never finished a project. He had the attention span of a five year old. He would come up with a new project, draw it out only to leave it in a pile and finally pick it up two months later. Lets just say at one point Natasha had Tony at knife point demanding her widows bite back that instant. Pepper tried to keep him on a schedule but it was the one mountain Pepper Potts could not move. So they tried to roll with it and hide there stuff when Tony looked bored. Clint did get his bow back and it only took two weeks. Only because Clint climbed up into the vents and shot pebbles at Tony until he finally got to the arrow project. There was also a new rule that Clint was not allowed in the vent system. The rule was broken seconds later not even giving the ink time to dry down.

 **2) He hates tea, can't stand the taste of it.**

He doesn't even call it tea he refers to it as colored plant water. Bruce, Wanda and Natasha who are the biggest tea drinkers in the tower just roll their eyes. Wanda makes sure to take an extra loud sip, hiding her grin behind her mug. But they didn't know how much he hated it until the morning that he accidentally drank it.

Bruce had pulled an all nighter with Tony and Jane. At some point during the chaos and action of their intense science he went up to make tea. He didn't even think before putting a bunch of tea bags in the glass coffee pot and letting the boiling water brew. It did the job faster then the microwave ever could. He liked the caffeine in black tea and liked it extra strong. But he never left his tea bags in his mug for some reason. So when he left the kitchen he left the coffee pot full of dark brown liquid.

All three of them conked out around 4 stumbling into the kitchen the next morning around 9. When others were making various breakfast. Jane moaned sleepily and leaned on Thor, Bruce put his head down on the table. Tony wandered over to the coffee pot full of tea. He poured himself a mug and took a huge gulp. Before spitting it out all over his shirt, the floor the counter, unfortunately Sam who had been standing near him.

"What the hell!" Sam yelled as he grabbed a paper towel to start moping up his face. Tony gagged. "What did I just drink because it was not coffee?" Everyone was confused for a moment before Bruce made a noise of recognition.

"I think I made my black tea in the coffee pot last night." Tony gagged again. "Ugh I will never understand it, its disgusting its colored plant water!" Tony said waving his arms around sleepy, grossed out and frustrated. "Okay Tony you clearly need sleep, go shower and get into bed and when you wake up you can have coffee." Pepper said squeezing Tony's arm. Directing him out of the kitchen, he grumbles but complies. "Jesus Christ Bruce please don't do that again." Sam said as he inspected his now stained t-shirt. Steve snickered but offered to lend Sam a shirt. Bruce just shrugs and face plants on the table again to tired to care. To avoid another incident Pepper has Darcy put labels on the coffee pot. Reminder for coffee use only. It actually works.

 **3) Pepper is the one thing he can't live without. They found out how serious that statement was when an attempted kidnaping happened. Tony started to have a panic attack before getting really REALLY angry.**

Pepper actually had the afternoon off and all she had wanted to do was go down the street. Where her favorite coffee shop that wasn't Starbucks was. She had been craving that Blueberry muffin that she loved for days. Usually she had security. But she was Pepper and was always completely aware of her surroundings and had her phone in hand. To immediately call for help if needed. But she was tired and she for once had dressed casually for the day. So she didn't think she would be recognized, she just decided to slip out, go down the block and hurry back.

If she had known the tower was being watched she never would have attempted it. She was one block down from the tower rummaging in her bag for a tissue because she was still getting over that cold. When flashing lights startled her. And she looked up and was surrounded by paparazzi. She sighed and ducked down a little to retrieve her phone. To text Tony, Happy or Rodney to come help her get the paparazzi off her trail. She had her phone in her grip when she felt the pinch of a needle entering her arm.

She knew in that second she was in trouble. No matter what circumstances though Pepper knew how to think on her feet. She got a grip on her Stark phone that Tony had given to the entire team and those closest to him. On the side was a hidden button that one could press if they weren't able to get away or communicate. The button would send an automatic alert to all avengers. They would take action immediately. She pressed the button right before everything started going foggy. A second later she was out like a light.

Tony was still staring at the screen in the common room. Looking at the red alert that was Pepper's phone. His face frozen, his arms hung like noodles at his side his phone still semi clutched in his grasp. Because he had tried calling Pepper, about ten times before it sunk in that she was honest to god in trouble. He couldn't get to her immediately because he had no clue where she was. The other Avengers were pacing around his back. On various devices trying to figure out how to get Pepper back.

Steve was talking with the twins right now. But Pepper was to far for Wanda to link up with her. And by the time Pietro got the signal and ran over to where Pepper was she was already gone. Pepper had been missing for a half hour and tony had been catatonic for ten of those minutes. No one wanted to approach him because when they first tried Rodney shook his head in a warning. So they left him standing there.

They didn't know what was going to happen. Then the screen seemed to come alive again pinging and finally tracking something. "Maria found her location." Clint said. Everyone looked to the screen to see Pepper's little blinking dot moving through the city blocks. That woke up Tony. Bruce who came to stand by Tony saw the whole transformation. His face hardened, his grip grew tighter. Bruce turned a little more and almost jumped back. The look of cold fury on Tony's face made him worry that someone was likely to die soon.

"Jarvis. Suit. Now." Tony said in a firm clipped tone, he turned he marched and tried to get to his suit. Natasha made the mistake of trying to stop Tony. She started to step in front of him but Tony whipped his head and stared into Natasha's eyes. She didn't flinch but she stopped moving and met Tony's gaze. "Don't" was all he said. They locked each other in a stare down for a few more minutes. Natasha with drew the step she was taking g and Tony marched out of the room. They all paused for a second.

"He's going to murder whoever did this and I don't need telepathy to know that." Clint stated. They all seemed to agree and went into action a second later. Thor and Pietro were immediately sent to the location to try to beat Tony and the rest followed soon after. Many people knew how important Pepper was to Tony. For a man that didn't like to show he cared he displayed his affections for Pepper on several occasions. But no one really understood the term couldn't live without her until they got to the scene.

The kidnappers were all tied up and Pepper was off to the side protected by Pietro. He was snapping his fingers in her face trying to wake her up. Bruce hurried over to help but the rest stared at Pepper's kidnappers. Their faces were so caked with blood and swelling you couldn't establish certain features. Yet Tony still wanted to do more. Thor stood holding both of Tony's gauntlets back. Acting as a brick wall between the man and the kidnappers. Tony was still trying to give it all he had as he pushed against Thor. He finally yelled out in frustration and dropped to the ground, his panting echoing from inside his helmet.

"Tony she's okay." Bruce called. Tony looked over to where Bruce was crouched by Pepper. When he saw the calm look Bruce had Tony pulled off his helmet. Flipping a switch and letting the armor fall off him. The armor compressed itself and Tony walked over to Bruce and Pepper. He leaned over her and cupped her face. "Pep?" he asked in a quiet voice. It seemed the sound of his voice roused her and Pepper groaned before blinking her eyes open.

Bruce didn't know if it was a trick of the light but Tony's eyes looked like they were watering as he leaned down and rested his forehead against Pepper's. "Your safe." Was all Tony whispered to her and at that moment they all knew the world could freaking explode for all Tony cared. As long as Pepper was safe in his arms.

 **4) Never try to clean his lucky shirt, he'll got ballistic and rant about bad juju.**

"Alright who fucking touched it!" Tony shouted as he exited the elevator into the common room. The few people that were there looked up at him in confusion. "What are you ranting about now?" Natasha asked casually not looking up from her book. Pepper had already rolled her eyes and started to approach Tony. But when he held up the gray t-shirt she stopped and her face took a tired and sympathetic look.

"Oh no did someone clean it."

Tony gestures over to what Pepper just said before holding up the shirt again. "Yes exactly thank you Pepper for understanding. Yes someone washed it so I need to know who did it so I can kick their ass."

"Okay Tony can we just take a step back, it's just a shirt." Steve started to say but then heard Pepper mutter oh boy under her breath and Bruce who was in the kitchen let out a sigh. Tony turned to Steve and glared at him. "It is not just a shirt Capsicle it is my lucky shirt." The room was quiet for a few minutes as everyone took that in. "Wait seriously that's all?" Natasha said finally looking up. Tony now looked like he was five seconds from grabbing the Iron man suit and blowing a hole through his own tower.

"Do none of you respect the juju of lucky charms. "Juju?" Thor seemed to ask confusion in his voice

. "Good energy, forces of nature, I don't know karma maybe. Although I'm guessing I'm not getting any of that any time soon. The point is someone washed the good juju out of my lucky shirt!"

Tony stood their giving the member's looks of how are you going to fix this. Bruce just turned back to the kitchen; Natasha and Steve were still staring at Tony in disbelief. Pepper seemed like she was trying to figure out some way of fixing it when Thor finally walked up and took the shirt.

"You mean this is your talisman? It is what you take into battle with you?" Thor asked looking at the worn gray shirt. Tony ran his fingers through his hair still pissed off. "Sort of I've worn it through some of the battles. The two big ones definitely, But that shirt helped me work some of my most genius experiments and now someone washed it." Tony threw his hands up in the air and then turned to Pepper. "Better start looking for another job Pep. Because without this the whole companies going to fall flat on its ass."

Pepper rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to snip a comment. When Thor gripped the shirt tighter and put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Never fear my comrade. On Asgard we have blessed waters. Before we go to battle we wash our talismans in there to give us the what you call good juju for victory. I will take a trip to Asgard and dunk it in the lake." Tony stopped and stared at Thor, he narrowed his eyes as he thought it over then started to nod.

"Alright big guy that just might work." He grinned and clapped Thor on the arm before heading to the elevator. "Tell me when you get the juju back into the shirt and I will owe you one."

While Tony's back was turned Thor looked at the rest of them, grinned and winked. Natasha had to stifle her laugh and Bruce's mouth fell open. Their were no blessed waters of Asgard, Thor thought Tony was acting as stupid as the rest of them did. Thor simply turned and joined Tony into the elevator. Grinning as he listens to the man's continuous babble. It closed and everyone stood there for a second. Pepper sighed tipping her head back before turning to the rest of them.

"Just don't touch his shirt again alright." She then moved over to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Who actually washed his shirt anyway?" Steve asked curiously.

"Oh it was Wanda." Natasha said and Bruce and Steve turned to her.

"I ran into her yesterday in the elevator. She said she was going down to the labs because she was doing her and Pietro's laundry. They have a cycle and it was her turn. When she went to the locker room she grabbed Stark's shirt instead of Pietro's by accident. She left it folded in the lab." She finally looked up grinning. "If it knew it was going to be that entertaining I would have washed that disgusting shirt months ago."

Tony started keeping the shirt in a safe just so Natasha couldn't get to it. Thor did dunk the shirt in a random lake in Asgard just to make his friend stop screaming about bad juju. Seriously? Juju? Even Thor scoffed at that.

 **That end's Tony's chapter up next we got Steve Rogers so stay tuned!**


	2. Steve Rogers

**Next up we have Steve Rogers!**

 **Thank you all who favorited, followed and reviewed I'm glad people are enjoying the stories so far.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the Avengers**

 **Steve Rogers**

 **He was only 21 when he became Captain America (so right now he's currently 23)**

"So star spangled man with a plan." Tony said hitting Steve on the back. Steve rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer.

"You pushing triple digits on that age factor yet?"

Steve snorts actually finding that a little funny. "Close actually, I'm technically 93 now."

The noise around the bar kind of pauses as everyone starts doing the math in their heads and then kind of freezes.

"Wait…what?" Bruce says. Steve looks confused for a second doing the own math in his head making sure he did it right.

" Well yeah, in the ice for 70 years, two years out and 21 when I got iced." That made even Thor choke on his drink.

"Holy shit I'm older than you by a freaking year!" Darcy burst out smiling.

"Darcy I'm 93."

No, technically you are 23. Which makes me your elder now respect me young man!" Darcy quips.

"Wait wait wait." Tony says "Are you telling me that you were 20 when you became Captain America?" Steve looks at Tony weird what was he missing?

"Yeah?"

"And you were 21 when all that Loki shit went down?"

"Yes."

"Damn, that means you were 22 when we took on Hydra." Sam says incredulously. "Okay is everyone having trouble with simple math right now?" Steve finally asked. "Holy shit!" Tony said slowly grinning. "Holy shit, we were lead into battle last year by someone who had just become legal to drink. Holy shit we were lead into battle by the all American frat boy."

Clint snorts along with Tony and Natasha even cracks a smile.

Steve rolls his eyes "Really Tony?"

"No Steve you don't get it, you're a freaking kid."

I'm 23!"

"Yeah, but your like a freaking kid, your like a baby Steve."

"I'm pretty sure the twins are younger than me." Steve said gesturing to the Maximoff's who had been silently grinning this whole time.

"Oh no you are not dragging us down with you." Pietro said and Wanda snorted. "Wow, when the twins agree with Tony you know its bad." Bruce commented and Steve rolled his eyes and sighed. He reached across for the Asgardian mead.

"I'm not drunk enough for this."

"Watch out Steve, you think you built up a high enough alcohol tolerance for that?" Natasha jokingly said.

"Again, twins younger than me."

"You want to try me in a drinking contest?" Wanda said with one judging eyebrow raised. Steve glared at both of them with a look that said so not helping.

Hey your born on the 4th of July too so Captain American was basically a patriotic rebellious teenager." Clint chimed in.

"Even I have to admit Steve that 20 is a young age for a warrior to start his training."

Steve gave up and put his head down on the bar "I'm never telling you people anything again."

Sam patted his shoulder "Its okay kid walk it off."

Steve groaned.

 **He was in fact born on the 4** **th** **of July.**

Fourth of July parties were definitely different then they use to be. Steve stood on the balcony/porch/patio area of Avengers tower/Stark tower; he was drinking a fancy imported beer Steve couldn't say the name of.

"No one can." Tony said and Natasha immediately proved him wrong while Clint looked smug. Steve just grinned and tried to take in the moment of peace as he looked over the area and let the suns warm rays wash over him. Tony and Rodney were over by the grill arguing the proper way to cook the steaks; he had to shuffle out of the way of Pepper and Wanda as they brought out pasta salad and fruit salad. Steve was pretty sure Darcy and Jane had commandeered the whole bowl of potato salad somewhere. Sam was laughing as he tried to show modern American music to Pietro, Vision and Thor. Steve took a relaxing breath in everything was good.

"So." A voice beside him said, Steve looked over to see Bruce standing beside him looking over everyone as well and sipping on an iced tea. Everyone snickers at Bruce's obsession with tea in all its forms.

"I'm guessing nobody was suppose to know that it was a double celebration today?"

Steve chokes on his beer a little coughing and turning to Bruce with a panicked face "Bruce how did you? I didn't tell-"

Bruce actually scoffed. "Captain America, born on the 4th of July. You really think that its something people can ignore?"

Steve groaned. "What did Tony plan?"

Bruce chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. "Come on Steve it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Steve did not know when Bruce got a devious side but he entirely blamed it on Tony.

He dreaded the embarrassing thing his team would put him through and so he waited through the food, through the water balloon fight (Pepper swore afterwords that it would never be allowed again. Ever!) and he started to relax as the sun set. Just when the fireworks were about to start the national anthem boomed over the speakers and was accompanied by a very loud voice.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN HERE CELEBRATING HIS PATRIOTIC LIFE. THE OLD MAN HIMSELF THE MOST AMERICAN MAN TO EVER HAVE AMERICA-ED. CAPTAIN STEVEN AMERICA GRANT ROGERS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Steve shook his head and turned to see Clint holding a microphone and grinning like the little shit he was.

Red, white and blue confetti exploded everywhere and Thor approached him holding a huge cake frosted like the American flag. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled and blew out the candles and he got claps and pats on the back. Suddenly something hit Steve and the front of his shirt and face were soaking wet. Steve sputtered confused and blinked trying to figure out what just happened.

"I said no more water balloons!" Pepper raised her voice.

"Sorry Ms. Potts." A familiar voice said and it made Steve freeze. Almost to scared to turn around but when he saw the others shocked expressions he slowly turned.

Bucky Barnes stood in the doorway. He was smirking just a little bit and fidgeting.

"Bucky?" Steve asked still in shock "But I thought-"

"Rehabilitation?" Bucky said his smirk growing a little bigger and he nervously scratches the back of his head. "Yeah it's pretty good now."

"He finished today." Maria said approaching Steve and giving him a smile.

"He doesn't have everything back but he's stable and when he found out what day it is he ordered all tests that needed him to be cleared, whatever they were he was taking them now."

"I couldn't miss the punks birthday I figure we already missed to many of those." Bucky says and now he looks more nervous as he looks at Steve. Steve is frozen for a second until someone pushes him a bit foreword and then he's walking over to Bucky who is fidgeting more and looking really nervous now. He stands in front of Bucky for a second and they just stare at each other.

Bucky opens his mouth looking guilty like he wants to apologize but before he could get the sentence out Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky in a hug. Bucky freezes for a second before he wraps his arms around Steve too.

"Best present ever." Steve says in a choked up voice. Bucky squeezes him tighter for a second before his sarcasm takes over.

"Well good to know my presence is a present since I didn't get you anything."

Steve snorted and they broke away from the hug just looking at each other.

"You're a jerk."

"Whatever Punk."

 **When he is nervous he hums or taps with his fingers.**

Bucky said he did it even back in the 20s, he remembered the first time they both went to the recruitment office. Steve was humming so loud and so fast Bucky thought he was going to get winded. Sam said when they were hiding out in the bunker he could always hear the tapping of Steve's fingers on the metal tables. It was a nervous habit but apparently Steve got nervous a lot.

One morning before their jog Sam was drinking coffee and Steve was tying one sneaker while the other one he tapped. Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"You alright Steve?"

Steve looked up. "Yeah, fine." Steve rolled his shoulders before getting up to get a water bottle from the fridge.

"Oh by the way Pietro wants to run with us today." Steve said.

Sam paused for a second and then that is when Steve started humming.

Sam smiled and had to hold back a snicker as he answered. "Okay, that's cool bet he's gonna pull a on your left Rogers?"

Steve didn't answer but he kept on humming and Sam smiled.

Pietro passed Steve 72 times and by the 50th time Sam had stopped running because he was laughing to hard.

(Scene Switch)

Steve was tapping his fingers on his knee as they approached a mission. It was quiet as everyone was prepping; even Bucky was systematically checking his weapons so he didn't notice Steve's nervous tapping. Until Thor looked over and suddenly clapped Steve on the back making him jump in surprise.

"Captain, ready for battle?"

Steve tried not to show his nervousness and nodded at Thor. "Big mission."

Thor shook his head. "Indeed, it is important but we have done worse battle before. I've seen bigger, have I ever regaled you with the tale of my 500th battle?"

Steve looked interested. "500th? Sounds monumental."

"Indeed, so this battle had to be celebrated." Thor went on in his dramatic retelling and by the time Clint called that were approaching the target area Steve's hands were steady.

(Scene Switch)

Steve's foot was tapping in the lounge, echoing because no one else was around, the room was dark and the clocks read 3:15 am. Steve would like to sleep but he had the same nightmare two nights in a row. He didn't want to risk it again.

Natasha suddenly came in the room to see Steve sitting there and tapping his foot. She pauses and watches him for a while before walking over and sitting beside him. He wasn't that surprised or maybe he was so tired he couldn't muster up the energy to be surprised.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asks softly.

Steve pauses and then shakes his head. "I'm fine."

Natasha rolls her eyes and gave Steve a pointed look until he looks over at her and his whole being just seems to slump in defeat.

"It's nothing really, it's just a nightmare."

Natasha stays quiet waiting for him to go on.

"Just." Steve swallowed. "I see Bucky falling and not coming back or Tony died in the battle of New York or Pietro didn't survive Sokovia."

Natasha paused before putting a hand on Steve's shoulder.

" I don't know how to stop those nightmares, I don't think any of us do. The best you can do I think is get back to reality."

Steve looked at Natasha he still feels confused and lost.

"If you become worried check on us, get up, call someone, none of us are getting out of this life unscathed."

Steve takes that in and then soaks up the silence until he is suddenly smiling.

"You know Nat, you're pretty good at this comforting thing."

Natasha smirks at him "Don't tell Clint or Tony."

Steve chuckles and Natasha leaves to go clean herself up, after all she just came back from a mission and handled trauma better than dr. phil. After she left Steve felt his foot starts to tap again, he looked down at it and makes it stop. He takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Natasha is safe, Tony is down in the lab, Thor is in Asgard with Jane but he's a god he will be fine. Clint is sleeping in his room, Nat is with him now, Sam went camping with his dad and he called you a few hours ago. Wanda has already probably sneaked into Pietro's room; Bruce is going to wake up in an hour to go down to the lab. Bucky is sleeping in his room."

As Steve said this he felt the worry melt off him and by the time he mentioned Bucky he was yawning, soon he was asleep on the couch.

Steve knew that when the worry started his team, his friends would be there to pull him back.

 **Steve drives way to fast.**

It is unclear whether Steve ever got his license or not and he decides to just smile at you when asked, Bucky is not much help either. So it is yet to be known if Steve Rogers can actually legally drive.

"Even if he did, his license is most definitely expired by now." Darcy inputs. License or not does not change the fact that Steve Rogers is a fucking speed demon that should not be trusted behind the wheel of a car.

"How freaking fast do you go on your motorcycles?" Clint randomly asked one day when Steve roared into the garage. Steve just shrugged.

"Never really paid attention, I just know that I like to go fast."

That right there should have been a red flag but no one noticed it until the Avengers had to all be seen at a gala in DC and instead of flying over their or using the Iron Man suit or whatever they all just decided to drive. Tony had enough nice cars and they had time so why not?

Wanda was staring out the window in the back; she was in a car with Steve, Bucky and her brother. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she looked out and kept seeing the cars blur by… very quickly… more quickly then she probably should. She also looked behind out the back window and a few were actually honking at them, they were on the highway what was going on? She looked to her brother but he seemed to not think anything was wrong. Then she looked up to Steve and Bucky in the front seat and noticed Bucky had a death grip with his human arm on the side of the seat and his eyes were firmly fixed on the speedometer.

Wanda glanced at it and gasped. "Steve!"  
Steve startled a little and the car slowed for a second, he glanced back quickly in the mirror at Wanda.

"What's wrong?" he sounded genuinely curious.

Wanda's mouth hung open for a second. "I may be relatively new to this country and their laws but even I know you are not allowed to go 90 miles on the highway!" Her voice was slightly panicked and Bucky gave her a look of thanks.

"See I'm not the only one so slow the fuck down."

Steve glared at Bucky but the car began to slow. "Shut up I don't even know I'm going that fast it's different on a motorcycle."

"Well I don't know if you noticed Steve but this is a car."

Wanda snorts at Bucky's comment and Steve shoots her a playful glare.

"I do not see what the big deal is." Pietro suddenly chimed into the conversation. Bucky and Wanda paused for a second.

"Steve you know you have a problem when my brother thinks the current speed is fine."

Pietro stuck his tongue out at Wanda.

When they got to DC the others thought Wanda and Bucky were just being dramatic, Steve couldn't have actually been pulling 90 on the highway. They switched people on the way back. The second Steve, Bruce, Pepper and Tony were in the car Steve went shooting off.

Bucky and Wanda exchanged a look and a half hour later they all got a text from Pepper.

 **PEPPER:** Steve is not allowed to drive anymore Bruce almost turned into the Hulk in the car he is now required to take drivers Ed.

Everyone threw a party for him when he passed his drivers test; he's still not allowed to drive when others are in the car.

 **Hope you enjoyed Steve's chapter and next we have Natasha, tell me what you think leave me a review!**


	3. Natasha Romanov

**Very excited about doing Natasha because she is one of my faves, anyway glad you are all enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing this.**

 **Thank you to all those who favorite, follow and review, you all make me smile!**

 **WARINING!: In this chapter I do make references to an abusive relationship, nothing to dark or detailed but there is mentions of someone being hit if this is triggering then skip number 3**

 **Natasha Romanov**

 **Natasha changes her hair so much because she's trying to figure out her own identity.**

At first she had to constantly change her hair because of missions but lately if you went through the past few years, not a lot of undercover work was needed. At least not the kind of undercover work that required hair dye. When she was first sent to Stark she had just gotten back from a mission where she was required to be a blonde and when Fury told her that this Stark mission she could be herself, Natasha realized she had no clue who that was, so she let her fiery curls through and went into the belly of the beast that is Tony Stark.

After that she found herself changing her hair a lot, trying to figure out who Natasha was, she wasn't Natalia and she wasn't Natalie so the hair kept changing. It got so consisted that her hair changes could be marked on the calendar.

In January she showed up to Tony's new years eve party with long straight hair a shade lighter red than usual.

"You know I admit I am jealous of your waves but straight hair looks amazing on you." Pepper complimented her and Natasha gave Pepper a small smile and nod. Always knowing she could count on her friend for a true statement. But it still didn't feel right, when she looked at Pepper's hair it almost looked as if she was copying the woman.

Next month in February when Darcy was going around spreading the love of baked goods all month she gave Natasha a blueberry muffin one morning and pulled one of the springy curls that no one had seen since Natalie Rushman days. Everyone froze in the kitchen after Darcy pulled Natasha's hair but Natasha went on sipping her coffee, hiding her smirk behind her mug.

"Why does Science Wrangler get to play with Red's hair and not get stabbed?" Tony complained. Natasha picked up the butter knife and threw it so it landed in the cabinets behind Tony's head.

March saw her pin straight and cut again.

"Smart move." Steve said as they were sparring one day. "The hair's an easy target if they get to close to you." Just for that Natasha put Steve on his back in three seconds flat. But both were chuckling as she helped him up.

April saw her hair in loose waves and shoulder length and by then the Avengers started to catch on to the rapid change.

"What did your original color and hair look like?" Wanda curiously asked one day as all the girls were out to a lunch. Natasha sat there for a second and really tried to think but for the life of her couldn't remember. When she told them that Darcy let loose a comment that had Natasha distracted enough to not notice the look Pepper and Jane exchanged.

Natasha noticed it around May that everyone was calling her by her name, her full name. No Nat or Tasha except from Clint, no sister in arms from Thor and no cutsie nicknames from Tony or Darcy.

"What is going on?" she finally asked Clint one night after the two had settled into bed.

"Well this is a bed and we are about to go to sleep unless you had something else in mind…"

Natasha pinched his side and he squealed. "I'm talking about the name thing, why is everyone using my full name all of a sudden?"

Clint wrapped his arm around her and shrugged.

"Pepper and Jane came up to me after that lunch thing you guys had a while ago. They said you couldn't remember what your hair use to look like and they figured you changed it so rapidly for like a sociological reason, I don't know finding yourself or something. Anyway, they didn't want to pry because they respect that your past is yours and they just decided to make sure everyone reminded you that your Natasha no matter what."

Clint was now looking directly at her as he said these things, punctuating the end of his sentence by squeezing her hips. Natasha thought it over for a second realizing she cut off her long curls because at some point they became to Natalie and not Natasha, how after the fall of Shield she had to let her hair go wavy again because the straight hair made her think of the shield agent that technically she no longer was. Pepper and Jane might be onto something their.

She snuggled into Clint and muttered about sending them something nice, Clint snorted and buried his face into her hair.

Natasha still rapidly switches her hair because she still is trying to figure things out but she does know one thing, in the eyes of those that matter to her she will always be Natasha.

 **Pixar movies are her weakness, they find that out one day when they try to change the channel and she growls.**

It was after a group mission that they were all exhausted from, it had been a big one with many explosions and buildings wrecked that Pepper was going to get calls about the next day. So when the Avengers came back to the tower Tony and Bruce headed for a nap, Steve and Clint to the showers, the twins to get food, Thor to visit Jane down in the labs and Natasha and Bucky collapsed on the couch in the common room both to exhausted to give a shit about anything.

They both collapsed on the couch and after a few minutes of just lying their and breathing Natasha reached for the remote and turned on the TV before selecting a channel and laying back down. If Bucky tipped his head back up from where it had been lying he would see a familiar cartoon fill the screen.

"Walle?" he asked curiously.

Natasha just grunted and nudged her leg out to him and slightly kicked him giving him the universal sign of if you don't like it then leave. So Bucky shrugged and settled in watching the little cartoon robot putter along on screen.

Eventually the Avengers accumulated their way back to the room, Thor came in with Jane in tow the two of them talking about something.

"And it's all over the news, I swear at this point it's becoming more entertaining then life threatening to watch all of you fight." Jane said. She led Thor to where several people were laying around the couch and reached for the remote.

"You should all see how they showed you guys during the battle-" But Jane didn't even get the remote in her hands. Natasha swiped it away and glared at Jane. Jane stopped and blinked in surprise for a second.

"Sorry I just wanted to show you guys.."

"Later." Was all Natasha said her eyes still glued to the screen. Jane's face scrunched up in confusion but she shrugged.

Everything was good again until Pepper came stomping in yelling for Tony, Natasha actually sat up and pointed the remote at the TV raising the volume and making it clear she wanted to hear the movie. Everyone was now giving her weird looks after that Bruce who had come in a while ago exchanged a look with Steve who shrugged, and then Steve nudged Pietro's shoulder and gestured to the remote.

Pietro got the message and tried to look casual as he slowly got up, then burst into speed, grabbed the remote and changed the channel before stopping across the room far away from Natasha. Which was good considering the spy jackknifed up when the channel was changed and growled.

She actually growled and that sent everybody in the room quiet and staring at her.

"Uh oh did you guys change the channel on her." Clint said as he entered toweling off his hair. Natasha turned and glared at him but he just snickered and whistled over to Pietro making a motion to hand him the remote.

"What movie was it?" Clint was asking.

"Walle." Darcy said.

Clint snorted, and walked over to sit next to Natasha pulling her down and changing it back to the movie. Natasha settled but still glared at everyone.

"Be thankful it wasn't The Incredibles or she may have sprained your wrist I learned that the hard way."

"Don't you forget it." Natasha murmured.

It was made clear that Natasha had this weird obsession with Pixar movies, although one could not totally blame her because they were good movies but it was then established that if a Pixar movie was on you leave it on or your life and safety is out of your hands. No one was willing to test how mad Natasha would get, not even Tony.

 **When Natasha goes undercover in the mob she stays in contact with the wives that were in abusive relationships with their husbands and one by one she makes sure the husbands suffer, more than that she makes sure the wives each have a second chance.**

Natasha knew she was drop dead gorgeous and had the look to be arm candy as well as the punch to make sure look but don't touch was firmly kept in place. So she ended up going undercover in the mob a lot, making nice with mob wives was part of the job. But Natasha connected with these women, somewhere as twisted as the husbands but some were scared, trapped and manipulated. Something Natasha could very much relate to as it conjured up memories of her Red Room days. She knew she couldn't help these women from undercover but every time she left she managed to slip some of them a note basically saying call me if you need anything and I will help.

She had done it, she managed to get a few in witness protection, for the widows of the mob bosses she killed she made sure the wife or the children would inherit the money and she basically had a very unclear maybe friendship with these women. They didn't ask about her real identity and she didn't ask if they were still in the business unless she got a call about it. She kept this under the wraps not because she was ashamed of it but because these women's lives weren't other peoples to judge or ridicule.

But when Natasha told the women to call whenever they took that seriously. It had ended with Natasha trying to comfort a crying girl in the middle of a firefight but she nailed it. But then the call came when they were in the Quinjet coming back from a mission, they had three hours to go, their coms were all busted so the only way for the number Natasha gave to get through was the speaker system on the jet. Everyone was sleeping, with Tony at the wheel giving Clint a break when the ringing started. People jack knifed up from their lazy positions and Tony gave a funny look to Natasha.

"It's a Melody requesting to talk to Bonnie McCloy I'm guessing that's you?" Tony asked. Natasha closed her eyes momentarily in frustration. Melody had been from her last solo mission a few months back and she was just a kid. A 19 year old easily manipulated kid. Trapped in a very abusive relationship that Natasha hadn't convinced her to get out of. She knew that if Melody was calling the girl had finally cracked and she had to take the call.

"Put it through and do not say anything I am serious here this is not a joke." She warned everyone making eye contact with them. She got a few nods and everyone settled in before Natasha sighed and told Tony to put it through.

The whole Jet suddenly filled with the sounds of a sniffling girl and Thor opened his mouth but Natasha shook her head.

"Melody? Sweetie is that you?" Natasha said taking on a gentle tone that had a few people scratching their heads.

The sniffling turned into a sob as the young girl managed to talk. "Bonnie? Oh god I-I'm sorry if your busy I-I I don't know what to do a-and you said call you s-s-so I-"

"Melody it's fine I'm glad you called me I said I could help you but you have to tell me what's wrong." Melody didn't respond right away. "Are you in a safe place? Can you talk or is Frank there?"

The name made Melody cry out a little "H-he w-went o-o-o-out." The sobs causing her to stutter feebly. "I-I-I c-c-can't be h-h-h-here anymore you were right h-h-hhe hit me."

That made the whole jet freeze up and a few people looked down right furious but Natasha blocked them all out.

"Okay Melody listen to me carefully alright? How long is Frank gone for?"

"Um he s-s-said a few hours."

"How long ago did he leave?"

"20 minutes?"

Natasha nodded. "Okay what you are going to do is walk out of the house." Melody made a hysterically noise but Natasha continued. " Walk out like nothing is wrong, put on a show for the guards and the cameras be very casual. Then when you are out of their sight go to a friends house, you do not have to go to the police just go somewhere safe and populated. I'm going to send someone to help you and you'll know them because they'll say their name is Arthur and they just came in from Brooklyn to visit. Can you remember that?"

A pause but then Melody responded voice a little steadier. "Yes, I think I can do that."

"Good. Everything's going to be okay I promise."

Another pause then the voice became a little hesitant. "Your not really Bonnie are you?"

Natasha actually smiled at this. "To you I can be Bonnie I can help and if you need to ever talk again I can do that is that enough?"

"Yeah… thank you… Bonnie."

"I'm glad I'm here to help now get out of there."

The dial tone was heard throughout the jet as the person hung up the phone and Natasha got up to sit in the co pilot seat and started typing stuff into computers. No one asked her questions until she came and sat back down in her original seat. She closed her eyes for a second and breathed out.

"Frank was one of the leaders from the crime ring I exposed two months ago, his girlfriend if you want to call her that was Melody who was unfortunate a victim in all this. I told her if she ever needed help I would help her."

No one spoke for a second when Bruce finally asked. "You do this often?"

"As much as I can, I help the women who are manipulated into all this."

Natasha waited not knowing what to expect but was surprised to hear Tony say

"I can call Pepper and ask her if theirs anyway we can help you. Relocating, protecting maybe finding them work if they have nothing else."

Natasha paused for a second and nodded her head in gratitude, after that Steve and Bruce chimed in that they would like to help if they can and Natasha was now holding back a smile.

The world mightiest hero's saving lives in all different ways.

 **They can tell when Natasha needs to be distracted based on how hard she's punching the gym equipment.**

Everyone had their own way of dealing with the guilt and the injuries of the job they were selected for and almost none of them were healthy ways of handling things. So they tried to help each other whenever possible, of course sometimes it was tricky because if they came right out and said they wanted to help usually the person in question would punch them. So indirectly they all tried to help each other.

That day Strike Team Delta had just gotten back from what seemed to be a brutal mission judging by the cuts and scrapes both Natasha and Clint were sporting. Clint took one two many shots to the head and had to go get checked out in medical. Once he was settled Natasha went right to the locker room and changed into her work out clothes, others were in the gym but she ignored them and went right up to the punching bag brutally attacking it. Now usually this was fine and some could relate to taking all your frustration out on the punching bag but this was different.

Thor and Steve had been sparring but they paused as they watched Natasha, the twins who had been practicing this double team thing that Steve had suggested looked over. When Natasha is angry she has different ways of coping. She could run on the treadmill until her legs gave out then disappear into her room; she could spar with someone, not even giving them a chance of touching her. Sometimes she would go to the punching bag but never like this, usually when she was working out her emotions their would be grunts of frustration and yells or curses usually said in Russian. The punches would sometimes fly crooked because she wasn't calculating but Natasha wasn't doing any of this. The four other avengers watched as Natasha with her cold stare glared at the bag silently and quickly doing punch after punch and not letting out anything. She did this for a while before Wanda noticed the blood now starting to coat the punching bag and Natasha not noticing or not caring.

Thinking fast she quickly conferred with her brother inside his head and Pietro looked over giving her a nod of approval before speeding off and knocking Natasha off her feet. Thor's eyes widened and Steve's mouth dropped open in shock, Pietro could feel himself getting scared as Natasha just froze on the ground on her hands and knees not really doing anything. But a smirk crawled its way up his face when Natasha looked up at him and her face showed fury, at least it wasn't the empty cold stare of before.

"You better run Maximoff." Natasha bit out.

Pietro grinned and sped off. Natasha took a deep breath and slowly stood up, she looked at the punching bag with smears of blood then down at her busted up knuckles. She curled her hands into fists and winched then looked around at the other three.

"I'm getting my hands wrapped and then I want Wanda on the mats." Natasha said and then left to go to medical. Wanda blew a loose strand of hair out of her face and although she was feeling dread she was happy she managed to help her friend.

Now all the Avengers have a scale in their heads, their team mates can be furious, they can be scared, upset, frustrated whatever. But the second any of them started going around emotionless it was time to intervene.

Natasha did get back at Pietro; lets just say it included glue and glitter.

Lots and lots of glitter.

 **Up next is Clint so get ready for some hilarity!**


	4. Clint Barton

**Very excited for this chapter, we are going to get some goofiness out of Clint Barton because that is just the kind of person he is so please enjoy and I hope I cause a few laughs!**

 **Clint Barton**

 **He does indeed say caw caw motherfucker after a fan yells it out to him one day.**

Seriously, it started out as a joke. They had been stopping a minor invasion by a very lame villain that he cannot even remember the name of and of course they decide to take over MIT campus because apparently that is where all the geniuses are and whatever. If you think you can brainwash college students go ahead don't come crying to him when you get a migraine from their freaking sass. But getting off topic, so Clint had just pulled off a kind of freaking awesome stunt that he head been practicing where he was on the roof, he back flipped off it, managed to land on his feet and shoot one of the henchmen of this bad guy. When the guy fell he was confronted with a bunch of students all staring at him from the windows of the building. He smirked and was going off when he heard one of them yell.

"CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKERS!"

He paused for just a second, didn't even turn around but he had to otherwise he would have burst out laughing, super spy or not. He went onto the rest of the fight and rolled the phrase over in his head, it was stupid. It was childish. It was kind of badass…

It was perfect.

So perfect that when he let the last arrow fly before jumping across one building to the other he said it.

"Caw caw motherfucker!"

The coms that had been buzzing with sound a few minutes ago ceased and everyone went silent.

"The fuck Barton?" Falcon who had been helping them out asked.

"Birdbrain are you relapsing into your brethren habits?" Tony asked. Clint rolled his eyes and refused to answer any of them. Whatever, so he had a catchphrase now big whoop, Bruce said Hulk Smash so he was allowed to say whatever the fuck he wanted. Still he couldn't help the slight awkward and embarrassed feeling that entered him when he met up with Natasha and she was smirking while raising an eyebrow at him. Clint nervously rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged again not saying anything.

But it became a habit, every time he jumped out of a building he found himself saying the phrase. It always managed to break any dire tension that formed while battling. He wasn't stupid, if the situation was to life threatening and no one could be distracted he kept him mouth shut but hey he was risking his life for the superhero thing. If one can't have a badass moment here or there is it all really worth it?

The team didn't really know how they started using the phrase as an indicator if Hawkeye needed help or not but they did. One time, Clint had a really close call. A building was exploding, a bomb planted in the middle of it and Clint literally had to jump out of a window and roll out of the way of debris. He was half successful and managed to get somewhat buried.

"I swear to God Stark move faster!" Natasha was now spitting she was so tensed and mad but everyone knew she was scared shitless because Clint. Wasn't. Responding.

They all tried to move quicker but careful as they tried to unbury their teammate from minor building rubble. Finally they found his leg poking out and was able to dig the archer out. Covered in dust, a bleeding cut to the head and several other scratches. Tony scanned his body with the suit as Natasha cradled his face and was whispering for the archer to wake up.

Suddenly he coughed. Coughed again and starting squirming and groaning. Natasha started petting his hair and the archer slowly opened his eyes and squinted at his teammates. He sucked in a breath and with a smirk on his face rasped out.

"Caw caw motherfuckers!"

No one had ever been more grateful to hear those words.

 **He can cook really well but he can't make coffee.**

This is considered hilarious because the man is very addicted to coffee, one time he walked into the kitchen and ignored using a mug. Just picked up the glass coffee pot and started slurping it up. So the fact that every time he tried to make the stuff it looked, smelled and tasted like putrid sludge that not even Steve or Bucky who drank some pretty foul stuff during the war, no even they would touch it.

They all thought that extended to cooking but boy were they wrong. Natasha had just come back from an away mission and Bruce had been really grumpy that day – or at least that's what Tony said. So Clint said he was cooking dinner so he would make some more for them, Bruce was cautious when agreeing.

When Bruce left the lab Tony said he would have some real food waiting when he got back. Bruce braced himself when the elevator doors opened but instead of the gagging smell of something burnt the most heavenly smell was wafting all around the place. Bruce breathed in and almost followed the smell in a trance until he found himself in the kitchen where Clint was pulling something out of the oven.

"Yo Bruce bet your hungry, Tony said you've been acting hangry all day." Clint said. Putting the tray on the counter Bruce saw that it was potpie. He looked around expecting one of those frozen dinner boxes but couldn't find anything.

"Oh god yes you made pot pie." Natasha who appeared still in her tack gear and looking like she didn't even shower after the mission. She plunked herself down and dug in moaning in pleasure after her first bite and Bruce just stared.

"Doc? You gonna eat because I don't want the hulk coming out and smashing the kitchen up." Clint asked. Bruce looked down at the food, he was very trepidation because the food looked fine but for all he knew Natasha was faking it so both of them could play a prank on him. Those two were known to do that. But he was hungry so it was worth the risk. Bruce carefully broke the crust and lifted the first mouthful of steaming food into his mouth.

Oh. My. God!

This was the best potpie he had ever eaten. It was perfect, the chicken tender, the crust crunchy and fluffy, he didn't think it was possible for food to taste this good. He looked up to see Clint with his fameous smirk on and Natasha almost grinning. He swallowed the bite and looked at the man suspiciously.

"You burn coffee how the hell can you cook this good."

Clint shrugged. "I actually have no idea. I've tried to make coffee but I can't but other then that food is just my thing I guess." Clint shrugged again before digging into his own food.

It's not just dinner Clint Barton could make any kind of food perfectly. His omelets were perfect, his home made pizza was better than freaking Italy and people laughed for days at the face that Pepper made when she first tried the man's chocolate mousse.

"If you ever want to quit being a superhero and become a chef you have a job. Seriously I will sell my soul for you to keep making this stuff." Pepper said. Mouth still full of the chocolate concoction.

Clint smiled but he didn't realize how serious the woman was. Everyone asked how the hell he learned to do these things but he would just smirk and Natasha would legit just blankly stare at you if you asked her. So Clint was now in charge of cooking dinner at least once a week and the rest of the Avengers were still on the hunt to figure out how the fuck he learned to make cake so good! Seriously even Thor is baffled! Cake should not be that good!

Rodney jokingly one day called it witchcraft, which Wanda got annoyed by and sent Thor on a conspiracy theory that Loki was controlling Clint somehow and no one got any food for a whole weekend.

Despite all that they still don't know… but hey they still get cookies so their fine with it.

 **He can do a Brooklyn accent so well that he created a persona that when the paparazzi is getting to close to their personal lives he'll call in a false rumor.**

He can do a lot of accents for undercover purposes and their all perfect but the thick authentic Brooklyn accent he does. It's creepy; he was coming back from an undercover mission and still was using the accent the next morning at breakfast. Bucky who was still half asleep looked up at Clint, he got this cold calculating look and Natasha realized what was going through his head because she hit the side of Clint's head.

"Stop doing the accent, Barnes is about to tackle you for being an imposter."

Clint turned and grinned at Bucky while Bucky just rolled is eyes at Clint.

"I'm actually from there so your accent threw me off." He muttered. Clint took absolute glee in that.

His teammates thought the accent was at first useless just like his catchphrase had been but then they found a way to use his accent to their advantage.

Ever since the Avengers had really settled as a team they started making appearances at events, going out on the streets for jogs or coffees. Basically they became a part of New York City, and thus a part of the entertainment of New Yorkers. The Avengers acting like normal people was startling for most people and soon the paparazzi began to hound them as much as they did any movie star. Their faces blew up on covers of OK and People magazine usually with unrealistic rumors. Including how apparently there was a polyamourus relationship between the whole team. Darcy couldn't stop laughing for 10 minutes after reading that one.

Pepper couldn't stop the gossip from happening because when she tried she was sucked into it too. It only got worse that one time she slapped the reporter, in her defense he totally deserved it. It wasn't that bad because none of the stuff they wrote was usually true. It just got irritating especially to people like Wanda or Pietro when discussions of their legal citizenship hit a little to close to home. Clint walked in to Wanda panicking, Pietro looking pissed off and both Pepper and Tony yelling into their cellphones trying to clear all this up.

"Okay what the hell happened?" Clint asked as he ducked into the kitchen to see Thor and Jane drinking coffee and watching everything unfold.

"The lies in the magazines reported something true and now our young friends may be sent out of the country." Thor said looking quiet grumpy himself.

"Someone put the twins on a headline about them being orphans and growing up in their country and so now we have the government calling us asking to see their citizenship papers and Tony is trying his hardest to bullshit his way out of it. On top of that they wont leave the twins alone so no one can distract them to buy us more time." Jane fidgeted with her cup as if she was trying to keep herself from throttling someone.

Clint paused and seemed to be deep in thought. "So we just need a distraction big enough to buy us more time for Pepper and Tony to get the twins legalized?" Jane gave a nod. Clint paused for one more second then took out his cellphone.

"Hey question, how mad would you be if say the magazines started writing about the scandalous threesome you, Thor and Darcy were having?"

Thor slammed down his mug and looked like he was about to summon the hammer when Jane's hand shot to his arm making him freeze.

"I don't think that would be distracting enough…. But maybe if we were both pregnant." Jane said and a slow smile grew on both her and Clint's faces.

"Half-human half-god babies would have people, government and scientists in a tail spin." Jane said almost gleeful. Thor looked confused for a second before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head.

"Ah I see we create more lies." He chuckled. "Well it is a good plan but how do we get the story to them? I do not think they would believe us telling them this tale?"

"Don't worry big guy I got it covered." Clint pressed a few buttons and waited then suddenly someone must have picked up because Clint started talking in a loud perfect Brooklyn accent. It sounded so unlike him that Tony and Pepper froze from what they were doing.

"Yo Digs? Yeah, it's Bobby. You know I got the goods my man okay wait until you hear what I found out from one of the secretaries on the higher floors of the tower…. I took her out to dinner that's how I got it out of her you know wined and dined the broad and made her sing like a canary. Yeah right okay so get this. Thor, Jane Foster and her assistant Darcy Lewis… yeah all three. Well no what's really incredible is what's going to come out of both of them in nine months….. Well don't directly quote me on this but I would watch those two for a while…. Yeah, yeah no you are the only one to know this, how soon can you get it out there… alright my man… yeah I'll call you with anything else…. Alright." He then hung up and the room stared at him.

"You're linked to reporters?" Wanda finally asked. Clint smiled.

"Someone was getting to close to Natasha's identity at this party once when we were on an assignment. I called the local newspaper, distracted them and we were out of their in a week. Now I just use it whenever someone pisses me off." He walked over to the couch and fell down on it putting his feet up on the table looking proud.

"By tomorrow morning pregnancy rumors of little bouncing baby gods will be swirling around. It should give you enough time to get these two legalized." Pepper blinked again before smiling at Clint and pulling Tony to her office to figure out how to get citizenship for the twins. Jane went off partially giggling to tell Darcy the plan and how long they could make it last.

Needless to say it worked perfectly, by the time the baby rumors were proven false both the twins were citizens of the United States and the Avengers had a new weapon in their fight against the paparazzi. Every time they got too annoying the just had Clint call his source.

"I heard some weird stuff goes on in those labs with Tony and Bruce Banner."

"I'm just saying how do we know that Captain America didn't have a few bits on the side during the war."

"The bird ones? Falcon and Hawkeye? Well I'm not saying they could be related somehow but two bird superhero's sounds kinda fishy."

This plan kept them well entertained and kept Natasha and Bucky from punching out quite a few reporters. So win- win.

 **Turns out he "dads" everyone, makes them go to bed and take medicine when their sick etc.**

It all started with flu season, it hit the tower hard, sneezing and coughing could be heard everywhere. Of course no one was capable of admitting they were sick and taking care of themselves. Clint had been hit first so he was healthy by the time at least three different members of the team were out for the count. He was walking around the science floor after helping Jane get Thor to leave her lab because she was fine and although she loved Thor she did not need a big hulking mass of muscles over her shoulder watching her every move. So he was casually strolling towards the elevator when he passed the lab of the science bros and they both coughed hacking in tandem. Clint stopped, took one look at their pale parlors and shaky bodies and continued walking. But a half hour later he was back down on the floor carrying a huge tray filled with soup, tea and medicine. He waltzed through the door and slammed the tray down on the first clear and safe surface. Getting both geniuses attention.

"So I'm not saying I will force feed you guys this stuff but if it isn't empty by the time I come back I'm bringing Natasha, Pepper and Steve with me." He smiled and left.

When he came back two hours later Tony was yawning and Bruce was conked out on the couch. The bowls ad cups looked as if they had been licked clean.

It just seemed to be Clint's thing, it's like he had two modes outside of kick but super spy and that was acting like he was an immature 15 year old or a dad.

"God I'm so tired." Steve said as he yawned, entering the kitchen in the morning.

"Hi tired I'm Clint." Clint said as he sipped his morning coffee. Steve paused and hazily stared at him.

"Did you just make a dad joke?" Darcy asked. Clint shrugged and kept drinking his coffee.

"Put a coat on it's cold out."

Wanda and Bruce who had been going out to get groceries both looked confused but both slowly went back to get their coats.

"Clint I'm older than you, you do not have to dad me." Bruce told him as they both left. Clint just shrugged.

"Okay whoa whoa time out." Clint said getting in between a fight that Tony and Natasha were having.

"Lets take a deep breath and one at a time tell me what the fuck happened and why Natasha has a knife out."

Both adults glared at Clint but he grinned when he saw them both taking a deep breath.

"Stop being a dad to me Clint it makes our relationship very weird when you do."

Clint shrugged and gestured for Natasha to explain what happened.

"Don't stay out to late." Clint called as Darcy, Natasha, Pepper, Jane and Maria headed out for a girls night.

"Okay weird dad." Darcy tossed over her shoulder.

The best was probably the time that everyone was fighting on their way towards a mission, noise echoing through the quinjet. Clint could feel his frustration growing, as he was unable to concentrate. Finally he grabbed the intercom system and yelled into it.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL TURN THIS PLANE AROUND."

The silence in the plane was instant as everyone stared at Clint. He just pressed the intercom button again.

"I mean it."

Clint even surprised himself when one day at a barbeque he was looking around and wondering when he became the parent to a bunch of super powered grown up men and women. He then shrugged as he decided whether to join in or stop the water balloon fight that was breaking out. When he heard Pepper's shriek of fury he decided to duck out and not be the parent just this once.

 **Okay so I hope you all got a few laughs from that, next up is Thor.**

 **ALSO DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS AFTER I FINISH UP THOR, BRUCE, PIETRO AND WANDA?**

 **The next round would be Bucky, Sam, Rodney, Scott, and Peter (the civil war version)**

 **Review and let me know**


	5. Thor Odison

**Thank you to those who reviewed and asked me to continue and since you guys want more I will give you more! I usually mix up the order I put these things in but I can list all the other avengers I will do after this (left we have Bruce, Wanda, Pietro, Bucky, Sam, Rodney, Scott, Peter Parker (civil war edition), T'Challa and maybe Vision, not that crazy about him but he is an avenger so if you guys want him I'll do it) also thinking about giving the Marvel ladies a few chapters like Pepper, Jane and Darcy etc. Idk we'll see what happens anyway onwards!**

 **Thor Odison**

 **Despite being a prince he is the worst dancer ever**

Jane found out first and has the sore feet to prove it; he at least looked very gallant when he danced. Sweeping Jane across the floor and picking her up but the sweeping was to fast making Jane trip over her own two feet which Thor accidentally stepped on a lot and whenever he picked her up he literally almost threw her around. But Natasha pointed out that Thor was a god and Jane was a tiny human, maybe their dances were just different.

Nope it turned out the god of thunder, prince of Asgard has no sense of rhythm and two left feet. Everyone took a shot at dancing with him one day when Jane insisted it wasn't her. It was quite a site to walk into, all the Avengers, including Bruce plus Rodney and Sam. Dressed in work out clothes all clumped around a sparring mat, taking turns ballroom dancing with Thor. They put Pietro with him to see if Thor was too fast, turns out Pietro had to use his super speed quite a few times to keep from falling flat on his ass. Steve who was pretty equal to Thor with strength gave it a shot and still found it hard to keep himself from being pushed into a wall. Natasha a trained dancer went in with him and ended up stopping in the middle and walking out of the room to keep from slapping Thor, the one thing you should know is never accidentally step on Natasha's feet when dancing.

"Okay so Point Break can't partner dance he can still get his groove on." Tony said and then asked FRIDAY for some music.

One cotton eye Joe, electric slide and cupid shuffle later everyone was ready to walk out Thor couldn't remember the steps, he never got the rhythm right and he misinterpreted the words so much Rodney and Tony were on the floor laughing their asses off at how he sang the songs.

The one thing that just didn't make sense is how a Prince, raised in all sorts of royal things couldn't dance. Thor contemplated it before shrugging.

"As you say I am a prince so if I were bad at something and you were one of my subjects would you want to tell a hot headed stubborn prince who has the power to lock you in a dungeon that he is grotesque at something?" Everyone agreed there might be some logic to this.

So Thor who wasn't discouraged went on his merry way and Jane looked sullen that she would never get to ballroom dance with a prince.

"I mean how many people can say that?!" Jane cried in despair.

But eventually Jane resigned herself, until she came in one day to the common room and understood what Thor had been saying for the past few weeks that he was doing some extra training. She watched as Rodney of all people went through several rounds of dance dance revolution with Thor. Jane silently smiled as she saw how happy Thor got when he was able to not completely fail a level. She walked out quietly and left the boys to their work.

 **Crate and Barrel employees know him because every time he breaks something he replaces it.**

The door opened and the familiar beep of a new customer filled the store. Margaret looked over from where she had been putting some new throw pillows on display and couldn't help the smile that filled her face.

"Thor, back again I see."

Pepper who was with Thor froze for a second and blinked at the elderly storeowner wondering how she knew Thor. Thor wasn't one for Migard decorating as he said, he was only here to help her carry the bags chivalrous person that he was. But Thor walked past Pepper and enveloped the woman in a hug.

"Good day Margaret, I assure you nothing needs replacing today I am here as assistance to Pepper." Thor said gesturing at the red headed woman. Margaret gave Pepper a kind smile "Well if you folks need any help finding things let me know."

"We most certainly will." Thor responded and then Margaret went off.

"It was the oddest thing and Thor just told me he's there a lot." Pepper was telling Bruce and Steve who just happened to be in the kitchen when they got back. Both gave her shrugs, the whole team had made it a habit to not really question the god of thunders sometime strange motives. After all in his eyes they all did strange things so who were they to judge.

But they all got their answer a few days later when Steve, Thor, Bucky and Sam were watching a classic Hitchcock movie on Sam's recommendation. The suspense was so high the whole room was silent until the pivotal moment happened and.

 _Riiiiiiiip!_ A huge tearing sound filled the room; Steve jumped a little and turned to see Thor looking down in surprise at the now ruined pillow in his hands. Bucky snorted a little but Thor seemed to shrug, he put the pillow down and went back to the movie. Later in the week as Darcy demanded semi annual movie night everyone was settling in the main room and Steve didn't even notice until Clint settled next to Natasha moving the throw pillow onto the floor. Steve stared at it for a second confused, wasn't that the one that Thor accidentally tore in half? That's when everyone seemed to notice these things.

Thor accidentally knocked over a few mugs during breakfast one day; new ones were in the cabinet the next morning. Crushed a controller in his grip, new one there next time the video games were taken out. Spilled mead all over the good carpet. The stain was gone in a week.

Darcy with the help of the twins finally went snooping in Thor's stuff, while Wanda was distracting Thor Pietro swooped in and grabbed his phone and wallet. Darcy found a Crate and Barrel card and his Internet history filled with different online shopping sites carts all full of stuff. Being a god had its benefits like being able to turn Asgard gold into money and every time Thor broke something he replaced it. Darcy was then turned into a puddle on how sweet the "big muscly space puppy was." Pietro rolled his eyes at her and returned the stuff he took.

They didn't realize how much Thor broke until Pepper thought of the lady at Crate and Barrel.

"So Thor how is Margaret?" Pepper randomly asked one day when the God was eating breakfast. Thor smiled.

"She is doing very well, her grandson has just finished his schooling and she showed me pictures of the ceremony." Thor went on in great detail of the life of the elderly store employee and Pepper just shook her head and smiled.

Leave it to Thor to make the most random friends ever.

 **He has a Tumblr so he can better understand Migard culture.**

At first there was finger pointing at Darcy, convinced she was the reason he had one. That was half-right, Thor found and made an account on Tumblr all on his own but it was because of Darcy's constant references to the site that the god went looking for answers. But Thor kept his account on the down low, wanting to learn about this planets social ways for himself. In truth he was a little fed up with the teasing that would come from everyone when he made a wrong reference. He knew they were all made in good jest but honestly it was getting old so he searched the Internet and became a Tumblr user. The realization of Thor's account wasn't realized in one big moment, instead there were smatterings of weird moments throughout a period of time.

One time after a mission had ended and they were all taking a breather before having to deal with the clean up crew or Fury, Natasha and Clint were standing close, checking each other for injuries. Clint raised a hand and rested it on a bruise Natasha had gotten. The two were broken out of their quiet moment by a loud whisper.

"Now kiss."

They both paused and sort of blinked before turning their heads to see a slightly panicked and embarrassed Thor staring at them.

"I did not mean to say that out loud please carry on." He said rapidly before quickly walking off to join Bucky and Steve who were joking around a few feet from them. Natasha raised a questioning eyebrow and Clint muttered the fuck? Under his breathe but the two were exhausted and decided not to question what just happened.

Another time it was during a fight that Steve and Tony were having. The two may be friends now but the week wasn't normal until those two got into at least one fight about something. It had become a part of everyone's schedules. So Tony and Steve were fighting about something, loudly in the kitchen. Rodney was rolling his eyes as he waited for them to be finished and Thor was on his tablet. Rodney noticed he periodically would look down at his tablet then look up at Tony and Steve. Thor then squinted a little at the fighting duo he then sighed and shook his head.

"I do not see this tension they are talking about." Thor muttered to himself. Before Rodney could ask what the hell Thor was talking about the god sighed again and took his tablet looking put out as he exited the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Rodney said as he stared after Thor.

Then they were all hanging around Tony's indoor pool, deciding that as Tony said since everyone hates Monday's it was their day off and he put in mandatory bonding so they all decided it was a pool day. Thor sat on a chair with Jane and watched several of the avengers, Sam and Bucky periodically sneaking up behind each other and dunking each other under the water. Wanda and Pietro having a diving contest with Darcy yelling out their scores. Steve got out to dry himself off; he reached for the towel on the chair beside Jane and Thor.

"Steve I have a question." Thor said. Steve shook out his hair a little more and gestured Thor to continue.

"Well it is come to my intention that when the male avengers have their shirts off we are killing young girls so I wonder how this can be and even though it is strange I wonder if we can use it to our advantage in battle."

All the activity on the pool deck stopped and everyone got quiet as one by one people turned to Thor.

"Thor.. Buddy what are you talking about?" Tony managed after shaking off his stupor. Thor continued.

"Well the internet has many pictures of our team and many shirtless pictures it got alarming at one point." Thor made a face but went on. "And the comments are people, mostly young girls saying things like dead and I'm done bury me now, this will be put on my grave does anyone realize we are killing young girls?"

A screech was heard and Darcy ran over to Thor giving the man a huge hug.

"Oh my god your on Tumblr! This is the greatest day of my life." Darcy squealed.

Bruce of all people started to groan.

"Oh no I've heard of that site its-"

"The most wonderful site ever shut your mouth Banner!" Darcy cut him off pointing a finger at him in warning before turning back to Thor.

"You have to show me your account I can follow you!" Darcy pulled Thor out of the pool area both of them grinning.

"Okay what the hell is Tumblr?" Clint finally asked. "And why are there a bunch of shirtless pictures of us on it."

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me you do not want to know I found it one day when I was aimlessly searching the internet and…. Yeah no do not go on it."

That of course made Tony immediate goes on it and it kept the avengers occupied for the rest of the day.

In the end everyone decided to ease up on Thor with his wrong references to earth pop culture. Thor became Darcy's Tumblr buddy and Pepper stated to having to cut the wifi connection sometimes to keep everyone off line.

What can they say Tumblr is addictive.

 **If anyone looks emotionally distressed Thor will just sit next to them and kind of line up their shoulders. He won't talk and he glares at anyone that tries to approach them until the other person says it's okay.**

Although Thor was a warrior and once he had a short temper and basically fit the title of spoiled privileged prince there was one thing that Thor had always been a good and loyal friend. He would stand with you through anything if you were considered family or friend. That's what few and then all learned.

First it was Wanda, who no one knew why but she had a fear of thunder, the only person that knew the cause of it was Thor and when asked he said that Wanda shall tell everyone in her own time. But how Thor discovered it was practically by accident. He had finally gotten Jane to rest after she hadn't slept in about two days and knew a few of his comrades were on a mission so he decided to try one of the movies that Steve put on his endless "catch up with the times" list. He was becoming quite the avid movie watcher. When he entered the common room he saw Wanda sitting there with her shoulders hunched up and her arms curled around herself. Thor panicked a little thinking she was hurt but then something flashed outside and Thor looked out to see a heavy rainstorm with thunder and lightening. Then when the thunder rocked through the sky Wanda flinched up a little and seemed to try curling in on herself more. Thor could guess why the young woman was like this and she was alone because her brother had been called away on this mission. Well, Thor did what he thought was right he went over to the couch and sat next to Wanda making her flinch in surprise. She looked over at him and seemed to be waiting for him to speak already looking very defensive but Thor didn't speak. He simply got comfortable and lined himself up so that Wanda was now leaning on his arm a little then he sat down and just stared out the window. Wanda was confused and looked at Thor, after a few minutes he finally muttered.

"I will leave if you wish but you do not have to tell me why you are scared."

Wanda seemed to relax a little and let herself slightly slump against Thor, when the thunder rocked again she buried her head in Thor's shoulder and soon the warmth and overall comfort from the strength of the god lulled Wanda into a sleep. Thor didn't move for what could have been hours he only gave signs of movement when the others came back from a mission and Pietro came running into the lounge. He started to instantly reach for his sister when Thor shifted and glared at the boy making him pause. Thor's face instantly softened.

"I am sorry my young comrade but perhaps we let her sleep for now?"

Pietro smiled a little and zoomed away.

It happened several other times it seemed with each member of the team. Tony woke up from a nightmare and went to tinker in his lab then the next morning Bruce walked in to find Thor sitting on the couch with Tony right next to him looking calm and tired. On the anniversary of the mind control Loki day for Clint Thor didn't show any emotion as he sat next to the archer on the roof. It seemed as if Thor was there to be a muscle wall blocking unwanted people and comforting the person sitting next to him.

"Each person deals with their weaknesses in different ways and in there own time you should not push unless necessary. Stand with them and not against them." Is what Thor said when Pepper asked him about it when she noticed where Tony went after having a very severe panic attack. Pepper smiled at the god and left it alone.

Thor might be an immortal god with unmatchable strength and the control over lightening, he may have almost been the mighty king of Asgard, strong, fearless and sometimes short tempered. But Thor had always been a man with a loyal and big heart, he may crave victory in battle but the victory of watching over his friends and being beside them is one victory he seeks above all.

 **Okay that last one turned really sweet I don't even know but now I just want to give Thor a hug! Anyway next we have Bruce Banner**


	6. Bruce Banner

**This chapter just did not want to be written, anyway finally got it out! Hopefully the next chapters will be quicker.**

 **Bruce Banner**

 **He never gets use to people hugging him (he's really awkward about hugging back) but he still likes hugs.**

No one doubted that Bruce did not like hugs. With the kinds of things he had to go through no one blamed the man for being so god damn awkward whenever he encountered close human contact. With hugs though it seemed especially bad, after the battle of New York Bruce had de-hulked himself and was eating Shwarma with everyone else but it was hard not to notice the way that Bruce wouldn't even go near Natasha, already feeling guilty for scaring her. Then both Steve and Thor tried to give the man a celebratory pat on the back for a job well done, Bruce flinched both times and when Tony finally pulled him into a hug Bruce just stood there. His body rigged, arms to his side and this scared awkward look on his face the whole thing gave off vibes of _please stop touching me, this is really uncomfortable, please let go._

Of course Tony ignored it but the other Avengers took it into account and when they were all re-assembled and living in the tower their seemed to be this unspoken rule of no hugging Bruce or entering his personal space. You could enter his personal space if he let you but Bruce never let anyone in. Eventually though, a change seemed to slowly start taking place as Bruce lived with everyone, had his science time with Tony and Jane, his late night conversations with Natasha over tea, shared some of his favorite movies with Steve, Bucky and Thor. Bruce started to relax around them more; you could see his shoulders drop not held up all the time in constant stress. His worry lines were still present and prominent in his face but instead of always being drawn they just sat there, unused and slowly being replaced by laugh lines.

Bruce slowly turned a little bit more into the peaceful, together guy he tries to pretend to be all the time. Yet still throughout all this the no hug rule was still in place. Sure, both Darcy and Tony broke it from time to time and Pepper would often squeeze Bruce's shoulder comfortingly but no one went to engage in over extravagant invasions of his personal space.

Despite that Bruce seemed to get use to the human contact.

Not at giving people hugs, he will always be eternally awkward about that but receiving hugs he seems to get use to and may even like. One time late at night when Bruce was having one of his self deprecating I'm-a-monster-I'm-awful-I'm-dangerous episodes Tony came upon him. Bruce was in the kitchen with his elbows leaning on the counter and his face in his hands hunched over on himself. Tony for once hesitated for a second before walking over to Bruce grabbing the man by the shoulder and spinning him around. Bruce looked surprised for a few seconds before Tony managed to glom his way onto Bruce in the form of a hug. Bruce stayed stock still and straight but moved a little bit into a more relaxed position. Tony took that as a personal victory.

True, Bruce still kind of takes on the same pose every time he gets a hug, perfect straight posture, arms like sticks out to his side and would always be looking frantically over the persons shoulder but little changes showed Bruce was getting use to it. He would try to raise his arms sometimes as if figuring out how to reciprocate the hug or his face would relax and maybe he would even briefly close his eyes. Everyone got to see this first hand when Tony decided to hug Bruce right after a battle when he was back to Bruce form and someone had gotten him some clothes. The team jumped in surprise but after looking at how Bruce seemed to adjust in the hug everyone relaxed. After that people were less hesitant to not engage Bruce in contact, a friendly pat on the shoulder, an odd hair ruffle that out of everyone Wanda started and the occasional hug.

Bruce never got comfortable at giving hugs but getting hugs, yeah Bruce started to like that a lot. Not that he would ever admit that, he lives with Tony Stark he knows when something will be held over his head.

 **Surprisingly he is able to keep his cool in heated debates, no hulking out when it comes to discussing politics or social issues.**

No one wanted to test out this theory, technically Tony was always testing out Bruce's control by poking him and prodding him. Needling and seeing how far he could take it, thankfully Darcy and Jane are there in the lab sometimes to take the sharp things out of Tony's hands. But no one wanted to challenge Bruce at first because they were scared 1) he would Hulk out and cause major damage. 2) Would cause Bruce to go on a shame spiral that would lead to him running away to one of the far off country that people couldn't remember the name of and wouldn't hear from him for a while.

But somehow here they were, a group of them in the kitchen and somehow a wide scale debate about stuff like the environment and politics started up.

"No, no honestly Sam I have immense respect for you but that is just wrong alright it just is." Bruce said raising his voice slightly and taking off his glasses so he could pinch the space between his eyes in what looked like frustration. Bruce closed his eyes and took a breath in and out but he noticed that the talking in the room had slowly quieted down to murmuring before tapering off into silence. He looked up to see everyone staring at him in variations of worry. He blinked confused and put his glasses back on staring at everyone.

"I'm sorry if that was harsh." Bruce started directing it towards Sam, Sam kind of shrugged eyes still glued to him. Bruce looked around and raised and eyebrow as everyone kept staring at him.

"What?"

"Are you alright Bruce?" Steve hesitantly asked. Bruce blinked at Steve finally realizing what they were waiting for and of all things it made a slight smile quirk on his face.

"I'm not going to let the other guy out right now so all of you can unclench." He said of all things jokingly.

Sam, Steve and Tony didn't really look like they absolutely believe him and Tony slowly approached him and got right up in his face staring deeply into his eyes.

"Global warming is a lie." Tony said seriously. Now that caused Bruce to roll his eyes in annoyance. Tony suddenly grabbed Bruce's face causing Bruce to jump slightly and Sam and Steve inhaled sharply. Tony ignored it all and his eyes seemed to scan all over Bruce's face.

"Vaccination is not necessary." Tony said again. Bruce glared at Tony a little; Tony stared a bit longer and then let go of Bruce's face and stepped back a little in shock.

"Well shit, nothing is going to shake you huh?" Tony said still looking surprised. Bruce this time let the smile come over his face.

"Tony, I've been living with the other guy for a while and although I do not have a lot of control on him the one thing we managed to differentiate is between danger and a debate."

A pause went through the three men before Sam cleared his throat before asking.

"So you can like get to the point of wanting to rip someone's head off and not go all green guy?"

Bruce simply shrugged. "I mean I think so I've never gone that far in a debate with someone."

"Oh challenge accepted." Tony exuberantly said rubbing his hands together. Steve just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

So basically this new information just meant that everyone still tried not to get into debates with Bruce because honestly the man could talk circles around people like Tony, for normal people, well Clint and Natasha had a contest once to see how long they could stay in a debate with Bruce before Bruce figuratively pummeled them to the ground with his big genius brain.

The standing record is 6 minutes 23 seconds and Clint is very smug about it.

 **He speaks six languages.**

English obviously was the first one and his native language. But one who has a brain as big a Bruce and a curiosity that could honestly kill a cat would not have been on the run so long without picking up a few languages here and there. He learned Spanish in school and perfected it later in life, this was found out once when Bucky managed to screw up the TV set up so much that for a week it would only play Spanish channels. Tony said it would be a great experience for Bucky to fix what he freaking breaks! But Bucky being the occasional little shit that he is stubbornly just watched the Spanish channels and jokingly cursed Hydra for not teaching him Spanish.

"What the hell is going on?" Clint asked as he turned his head sideways. Bucky shrugged and tried to focus back on the Spanish soap opera playing right now.

"She just slapped him and she's crying so I'm guessing he cheated or something?"

"She thought he was dead, he just came back after two years of being in hiding." Clint and Bucky both turned to Bruce who was standing behind the couch sipping his tea and watching the soap opera with slight amused interest. He chuckled suddenly

"Now he's admitting he was hiding from his evil twin." Bruce said.

"Bullshit." Clint called. Bruce shrugged and started walking towards the elevator.

"Asi aprender español o arreglar la televisión de cualquier manera no estoy traduciendo para ustedes dos." Bruce then stepped on the elevator and left. Bucky and Clint froze for a second.

"Bastard." Bucky muttered.

It then got confusing when Pepper forced the three scientists out of the labs to go to a very important luncheon for the science community where the three of them had to make an appearance. It was at this ritzy French restaurant where all the waiters had slight accents and people actually had to talk slowly when giving their orders, Jane was sleep deprived and struggling to pronounce her order. In desperation and to end her embarrassment she just started pointing on the menu what she wanted. Bruce glanced at it and turned to the waiter saying in perfect French.

" Désole monsieur, elle ne marche pas parler français, elle souhaite que les œufs brouilles et des gaufres." The waiter nodded, took the rest of the tables orders and left. Tony and Jane turned to Bruce who was busy adding milk to his tea. He turned to the two of them

"What?"

"When the fuck did you learn French?" Tony asked looking very baffled. Bruce took a sip of tea before answering.

"I picked it up in high school around the time that Spanish was almost done and continued it in college."

"So you know three languages." Jane said seeming very impressed.

"No, I know six."

"Six! Why didn't you tell anyone."?

Bruce just shrugged. "Nobody asked."

It then became a little bit of a mission to find out the other three languages that Bruce could speak. Natasha pointed out that Indian was the fourth one because he had been able to speak with the locals when she went to retrieve him in Calcutta. Thor found out the next one when the Avengers went to help clean up a neighborhood in little Italy that the latest bad guy had trashed and he heard Bruce talking a language that he figured out was Italian later to a elderly resident of the apartment block they were clearing. Bruce pointed out that Italian was a pretty common language and he learned it because he considered hiding out their for a while but never did. The last language took forever for people to figure out. Natasha and Bucky tried speaking Russian; the twins spoke a bit of Sokovian and Tony as a joke started speaking in British slang. It was only early in the morning one day when everyone was shuffling to breakfast where Darcy had promised them a home cooked Mama Lewis style breakfast. Natasha and Clint shuffled in together and of course the heckling about the two of them started. While Natasha glared and flicked Tony in the head Clint didn't react, didn't even flip people off like he usually did. He just sat down with his head on the table. Darcy asked what everyone wanted in their pancakes and still Clint didn't raise his head. Natasha ended up lifting his head and for some reason checking his ears. She started getting up from the table moving her hands in a way that people realized must have been sign language. She had to stop halfway through because her hand had been sprained and was cramping up.

"One second, he forgot his hearing aids and I cannot translate everything this morning."

"It's alright Natasha." Bruce said from where he had been perched near the counter sipping his tea. He walked over to the table and sat near Clint and started doing what could be assumed as perfect sign language from the surprised looks on both Natasha and Clint's faces. Clint followed Banner's movements and finally called out blueberry pancakes, finally answering Darcy's question.

They later found out that Bruce had a few handicapped acquaintances in his college so he picked it up. Clint and Natasha were both thankful to have another person know just in case. Bruce's big brain and curiosity really came in handy, especially when it came to languages.

 **He talks in his sleep, full on sentences but they never make any sense.**

There are very funny stories attached to this. Bruce and Tony would like to put all this analysis on Bruce's life and history to explain why he talked in his sleep but honestly the others didn't care. All they cared about was being around when Bruce did talk in his sleep because it was fucking hilarious.

After a trying mission for the team as a whole they all basically came back to Avengers tower and collapsed around the common room because it was closer to the kitchen. People just went back and forth for a few hours between food and napping. Bruce had finally settled down, lying quietly on the couch, arms crossed. Then the muttering began.

"The stupid fish."

The sentence was said in the quiet room so it echoed and everyone who hadn't fallen asleep paused for a second. Bucky, Natasha and Wanda all gave each other a look thinking it was one of them but then they heard it again.

"Put down the baby it doesn't like banana's."

Wanda suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh and pointed to Bruce in the corner. Bucky and Natasha both exchanged a raised eyebrow but looked at Bruce and waited. It happened a few minutes later.

"Don't take the nachos."

Bucky quietly snorted and Natasha was full on smiling.

"You think he's hungry?" Bucky whispered still trying not to laugh. Wanda was just about shaking with laughter and Natasha rolled her eyes but still grinning went into the kitchen.

Needless to say a few minutes later Natasha shook Bruce awake and handed him a pop tart and gave Wanda and Bucky a look. The three swore to secrecy but it was hard to keep a secret when the three of them kept popping up every time Bruce was taking a nap. It started getting them weird looks from everybody else. It became almost like a contest for them to see out of the three of them who could get a recording of Bruce saying the strangest thing.

Everyone eventually found out what the three were doing because Natasha finally won the bet. The avengers were in the training room because for once all their schedules linked up so they were doing various workouts and practices. Everyone except for Natasha and Bruce, about 10 minutes later Natasha came strolling into the gym a smug look on her face. Bucky stopped pounding on the punching bag and got a look of dread. Wanda stopped timing her brother's running and got a look of fear. Natasha simply grinned hit play on her phone and Bruce's sleepy voice came out.

"No the pony stole my pie."

Dead silence in the gym followed by Wanda and Bucky cursing and walking over to their gym stuff and pulling out money, handing it over to Natasha.

"Do I want to know what the fuck just happened?" Clint asked curiously.

"Well what I want to know is why Natasha was near Bruce while he's taking a nap down in the lab." Tony stated.

Natasha just kept smirking and tucked the money away.

"Bruce just says the darnest things in his sleep."

15 minutes later a sleepy Bruce wobbled his way into the gym and as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he noticed the strange looks pointed his way. He blinked again trying to clear his sleep induced fog and noticed a few people turning around quickly.

"What?" he asked brow wrinkling in confusion.

No one ever did tell Bruce that he talked in his sleep.

 **Translations – please keep in mind that I speak neither of these languages and used Google translate so any errors I apologize**

 _As_ _i aprender español o arreglar la televisión de cualquier manera no estoy traduciendo para ustedes dos_ = Well, learn Spanish or fix the TV either way I'm not translating for you two.

 _Désole monsieur, elle ne marche pas parler français, elle souhaite que les œufs brouilles et des gaufres_ Sorry sir she doesn't speak French she would like scrambled eggs and waffles.

 **Next are the twins! And I have been really looking foreword to writing them since their awesome and I'm still super bitter about Pietro's canon death so please enjoy fanon alive Pietro in the next chapter!**


	7. Pietro Maximoff

**Pietro Maximoff**

 **The twins are both 19.**

This was not something they wanted to be found out, this was something they strived to be kept hidden and this situation, this reaction, is the exact reason they tried to keep it a secret.

"Wait your only 19?" Bruce stares at the twins looking so confused. Pietro's internal groan matches his sister's as their minds connect.

 _Why did you let that slip out_?! Pietro asked glaring at Wanda.

Wanda glared right back _. We just became legal citizens here we should not be breaking laws. I know you are use to drinking in Sokovia-_

 _Well things are different in America we looked these things up. That is why we agreed to not talk about our age._

 _Maybe if you didn't try to drink it!_

 _Yeah like that wouldn't have been suspicious!_

"You little bastards." Is all Clint says and he's glaring at both of them like a disapproving father. Honestly it's kind of working.

Pietro sighed and tipped his head back where he was sitting on the couch. Wanda and he had done so well at hiding how young they were and now it was all ruined because Tony offered him a celebratory thank-God-we-all-survived-that-mission drink, and Wanda being Wanda had floated the drink away and said they weren't allowed they were only 19.

"Wait so you two decided in your not fully developed pubescent minds that charging into life threatening situations daily was a good thing? Holy shit you almost died! What is wrong with teenagers?!" Tony seemed to be half in shock, half in humor. He gulped down the rest of his whisky and started muttering about Pepper killing him.

"Well what did you expect us to do? Have these powers and just stay back? After everything we did…" Wanda was reasonably trying to explain for both of them but if Pietro learned anything from living with these people it's that none of them are reasonable.

"Okay guilt tripping yourselves isn't going to help anyone in this situation." Clint said still looking mad with a frown seemingly tattooed on this face at this point.

"You know I wouldn't frown so much old man it could… what's that phrase stick like that?" Pietro couldn't help but poke fun at him. It was just too easy. Wanda looked like she wanted to face palm.

 _Well their goes them treating us like adults…_ was the thought that shot through his head in his sister's voice.

Clint turned to Pietro and his glare intensified. "I swear to God kid don't make me fucking ground you."

That finally made Bruce let out a snort and Steve actually full on laughed.

"You are not our guardian we are legal adults therefor you cannot ground me." Pietro said smiling smugly.

Clint squeezed his hands into fists but looked more annoyed then angry now.

"Your still a little shit."

"And very proud of it."

"Alright this is getting us nowhere." Bruce suddenly said standing up and once again being the only sane person.

"So we found out the twins are a little younger then we thought. Honestly how old did we expect them to be?"

"Honestly I was starting to wonder if they had reached 20 years yet." Thor said. Bruce gestured to Thor. "Yes, thank you Thor, see we knew they weren't that old to being with."

"But… I mean 19 that's young." Sam murmured.

"I started younger, the point is that they are the age they are and they are right we have no legal authority over them, so does anyone have any propositions?" Natasha said finally seeming to get everyone on the right track.

Tony of all people finally sighed. "Look you two have proved you can take care of yourselves except when you're being stupidly noble." A glare or two were tossed in Pietro's direction and Wanda simultaneously grabbed Pietro's hand and connected their minds to keep him as close as possible.

"We aren't going to treat you like kids. I mean Agent One is right she started young and Capsicile is pretty young technically, Winter is Coming over there has to be around the same age."

"Two years older." Bucky said. Tony nodded to him and continued. "But you're still young and Pietro you did get hurt I mean…." Tony seemed to be thinking and taking this seriously so everyone gave him room and stayed quiet. Pietro stared at the man silently.

He didn't want to be treated like a child. He had done so much bad in such a short time, he wanted to fight and make it right. Sure he's a little shit, he loves messing with all of them, it's fun, but he is ready to fight them if they say he and Wanda have to sit out.

"Maybe just, if we tell you to leave, which we won't do unless things are very bad like world ending and we don't have time to stop it bad, just listen to us and leave. Don't complain if we put you on crowd control a few more times then everyone else." Tony shrugged and Pietro looked around everyone seeming to nod and agree and he felt his shoulders unclench. That was not so bad, he could deal with that. In a way, it felt like people were looking out for him, not treating him like a child but just worrying about his safety. Pietro thinks he can deal with that. When he looks at Wanda and sees she's in agreement, Pietro feels himself brighten and feel this warmth, he feels like he belongs.

However, unwilling to drop his façade, he turns back to the Avengers and with a smirk on his face retorts back.

"Let us drink and you got yourself a deal."

"Abso-fucking-lutley not."

"No."

"Not letting you two break the law some more."

"Do you want Pepper to kill me?"

Pietro sat back; well it was worth a try.

 **He will randomly fall asleep anywhere even in the middle of the floor.**

If you put two and two together that one should have been a bit obvious. I mean a super speedster would run on a super fast metabolism and what happens after you burn through all your food? You sleep; you crash hard and become unconscious to the world as a whole. Everyone thought that just meant Pietro would be taking a lot of naps and technically that part was true. Where he would be taking said naps became a surprise to everyone.

Jane was actually going to bed at a normal hour for once and while she was walking back from her lab to her room she was on the phone with Selvig asking his advice on some discoveries. She was right in the middle of a sentence, eyes looking ahead, phone to her ear and turning a corner when her foot caught on something and surprised Jane let out a squeak as she went tumbling down. She dropped the phone to catch herself and could hear Selvig's slightly panicked tone as he called if Jane was all right. Jane's head sprung up as she looked this way and that to see what tripped her only to see Pietro Maximoff wedged in a corner all curled up and sleeping.

She kind of just laid their for a second, sprawled out on the floor staring at the silver haired teenager snoring in a corner.

"Jane?" Selvig called again a little louder. Jane finally scrambled up and grabbed the phone from the ground.

"Sorry, sorry I'm fine I just fell over something." Jane responded.

"What?"

"Pietro Maximoff."

She could practically see Selvig's confused look from the other side of the phone. Jane scanned him up and down and noticed he was wearing sneakers and if she got closer could see crumbs still hanging on his clothes. Of all things it made her roll her eyes.

"I'm guessing the kid was working on his running, ate a lot of food and then burned himself out before just collapsing in the first corner he saw."

Selvig made mumbling noises of agreement and Jane poked Pietro with her tiny foot a few times jostling the speedster awake.

Pietro squinted at her looking slightly annoyed to be abruptly awake.

"Hey Pietro I know your sleepy but your down in the lab hallways wouldn't you rather sleep in your bed?" Jane asked. Pietro seemed to be contemplating this question before he sighed, got up and at a normal speed made his way to the elevators. Jane smiled counting it as a personal victory and continued on her way.

Jane mentioned it in passing and Wanda confirmed that when Pietro was tired he had the habit of just sitting down anywhere he found comfortable. No one realized that Pietro found the weirdest places comfortable.

Clint and Natasha walked into the gym to find him curled in the middle of the sparring mats. Steve found him curled up like a cat on the rug in the common room. Another time Sam, Bucky and Steve found Pietro in the garage curled up in the backseat of one of Tony's sports cars.

"How the hell did he get in the car anyway?" Bucky randomly wondered later on.

Don't even ask them how many times they have tripped on Pietro because he was smack dab in the middle of the hallway or tucked partially into a corner, almost everyone has bruises from being accidentally tripped by Pietro. Said speedster is also getting fairly annoyed that everyone is accidentally kicking him in his sleep.

"Alright, we have to find someway around this." Pepper stated after she accidentally clipped Pietro in the head with her heel and worried that she might have caused him brain damage. Pietro shrugged, he didn't like being kicked but when he was tired he was really out of it and didn't know if it could be helped. Luckily Wanda finally came up with the solution.

"Spread out random sections all over the tower and mark them off with tape. I mean put them all over because if Pietro's running and he sees them then he will remember what they are for."

So the residents of the tower spent a few hours going everywhere and taping off little sections all over.

It was Bruce that saw their plan had worked; going towards the elevator to bring him up to the kitchens he saw the corner of a bright orange area and gave it a wide berth as he turned the corner. Sure enough there was Pietro once again curled up and sleeping away. Bruce smiled and little and shook his head before continuing on to grab some tea.

 **Anytime the weather changes his wounds will start to hurt and he'll rub them and someone will have to distract him, if that doesn't work he has to blare music.**

It happens a lot for all kinds of different injuries, when the weather changes you feel an ache. It happens with scars or if you've had major surgery so the fact that both are combined when it comes to Pietro doesn't help. At first he tried to play it off as a joke that he knew when the rain was coming because his chest would start to ache where the bullets hit him. Of course no one found that joke particularly funny, Pietro himself included, but he had to joke. Thinking about them, why they ache, the fact that he almost died- it scares him. Sometimes when they start aching he will just sit there rubbing his chest, just trapped in his head.

"Hey twin one."

Pietro snapped out of his morbid musings and turned to see Natasha and Clint standing near the door. Natasha was looking at him and when they made eye contact she gestured for him to follow them.

"Clint has target practice come stop his arrows from hitting the targets."

Clint gave Natasha a glare and Pietro smirked before following both of them. He didn't manage to stop all of Clint's arrows but a fair few of them never made it to the target. He appreciated that Natasha's gun stayed in its holster the entire time. So all the avengers made sure when they saw Pietro rubbing his chest and staring off into space that they got his attention and kept it off his old injury. This pretty much worked with a few of them being creative but one morning it was really bad. The ache hurt from the second Pietro tried to sit up in bed and he was popping Tylenol every time it was safe enough to take another one.

By the afternoon a few of the avengers had tried and failed to keep him distracted and by noon Pietro was sitting on the couch rubbing his wounds. Wanda was beside him trying to just be there as a form of comfort. Soon though, Darcy came in carrying an I-pod and earbuds. She got up in Pietro's face and popped the earbuds in his ears. Pietro gave her a strange look.

"Look music is great on a normal day and I've noticed that Tony blares rock when he needs to zone out and Steve will play whatever's next on his 21s century list when he needs some me time even Sam's got his PTSD music of choice. So you know what, we're going with musical therapy for you. This iPod has every genre of music; you are going to find something that works." Darcy then played the first song and put the iPod in his hand.

Pietro stared at it a little bit obliviously, listening to the music and then he started looking through the songs, clicking on different ones and trying them out. Finally he found something that seemed to unclench his body and make him smirk a little. Darcy looked over to see the cover of an old Green Day album.

"Huh rebellious punk rock I should have guessed." Wanda smiled at Darcy and Pietro put his head back against the couch and relaxed.

Every time Pietro starts to feel the familiar ache he pops the earbuds in and turns the sound up loud, blocking out the world and the troubling thoughts for a little while.

 **He flirts a lot, with everyone; Natasha, Wanda and Clint are usually the ones dragging him away because the girl is in an awful state of giggling and blushing.**

They actually discovered this at the college where Clint got his caw caw motherfuckers catch phrase. Wanda knew this way before anyone else because she was the one that usually had to drag Pietro away from all the girls. It wasn't a jealously thing, if Pietro wanted a girlfriend that was fine with Wanda but he didn't want a girlfriend, he just loved to flirt. It was made very apparent that day on the college campus. Pietro was on evacuation duty and then was suppose to go and help Wanda confuse mindless henchmen. The latest building he was evacuating was a dorm and of course some of the girls and boys had gone up to the roof for safety or to get a better view on what was going on. They were cheering as they watched Steve and Thor tag team some henchmen from far away when one girl who was leaning over the edge too much got jostled and fell. Her scream cut through the air before Pietro sped in and caught her. The girl breathed out rapidly before looking up at her savior. Pietro noticed the girl was pretty and saw the girl give him the up and down so he smirked and pulled her a little closer.

"Don't worry if you fall I'll catch you." Pietro said. It made the girl blush but the team over the coms was another story. He heard Wanda grown in frustration.

"Are you seriously trying to pick up a girl right now?" Tony asked almost curiously.

"Of course you would do this. Of fucking course." Clint grumbled out.

"Lame line." Is all Natasha said.

Pietro ignored them all and opened his mouth to say more but it was almost like the captain could sense it.

"Quicksilver put the girl down and get back to work." He said in his special Captain American I-am-the-boss voice. Pietro rolled his eyes but set the girl on her feet gave her one last wink and sped to the roof to order all the kids to get down.

It would not be the last incident of Pietro flirting with everything that could breath; they didn't even talk about the time he was caught almost making out with a crown princess at a gala. It was almost an international incident and is on the do not talk about ever again list.

But the best one was during the clean up when the avengers sometimes gave interviews to the news stations. Pietro was being interviewed by one of the new interns and there are still gifs of Pietro's flirty wink and coy smile as he basically propositioned the girl on the air. Not that the girl was complaining but that is beside the point. It was a PR nightmare and Pepper refused to talk to any of the avengers for a whole week.

From time to time whenever the avengers hear Pietro flirting over the coms they will yell in his ear "Flirty winks on channel 9 news!"

It works about half the time.

 **Love Pietro so much anyway next we have Wanda Maximoff so stay tuned!**


	8. Wanda Maximoff

**Okay so the last chapter was way shorter than I usually do I didn't realize that until I saw it posted up. Anyway to make up for that and considering how many people were looking forward to Wanda I strived to make this very long so enjoy!**

 **Also thank you to everyone reviewing and telling me things they liked in the fic, I love it when I get personal opinions in reviews so thanks so much guys.**

 **Wanda Maximoff**

 **She is a control freak and wants everything neat, she's very protective of her space.**

The team thinks this over and all decide it had partly to do with the fact that Wanda grew up with so little. Because of that everything she could truly call her own was considered very precious. Pietro actually snorted and told them that yeah, that could be part of the reason. But Wanda has always been a bossy control freak even when they were younger. Some of the avengers grumbled at the boy that a memo of that would have been nice.

What happened was Natasha and Maria Hill had been walking down the hallway of Avengers tower and Natasha was trying to explain something to Maria. It really wasn't working as Natasha rolled her eyes at herself and put her hands down. She had been using wild motions to try to describe it but it wasn't getting her point across. Natasha looked around and saw that they were near Wanda's room and knowing the girl loved to sketch knew she would have paper and writing utensils around.

"Wanda?" Natasha called knocking on the girl's door. No response came so Natasha knocked again waited a minute and then just put in the code to open the door.

"Nat…" Maria seemed hesitant to enter the young Maximoff's room.

"Hill relax its just some paper and a pen I need to get this description down so you can finish your report." Natasha responded. She ducked into the room, grabbed some loose paper on the desk and a pen from the little pile Wanda kept at the edge of her desk before ducking out and resuming her walk with Maria. Natasha absent-mindedly didn't return the pen and left it on the kitchen counter not really knowing how her actions would impact Wanda. Later when Natasha was brewing herself a cup of tea and reading over some files she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prick up and felt some kind of energy in the air.

Natasha blinked and turned to see Wanda entering the kitchen, her hands slightly sparking with red and her eyes looking hard. Natasha observed the teen as she scanned the kitchen passing over Natasha before her eyes lit up on the pen sitting on the counter. She moved to it and once it was in her grip she seemed to settle down. Wanda took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Natasha cleared her throat and Wanda's attention snapped to her.

"I borrowed the pen, sorry I didn't ask." Was all she said before taking another sip of her tea and waiting for Wanda's reaction.

Wanda felt angry for a second and Natasha could visibly see the sparks rise but then Wanda tried to remind herself it was just a pen and Natasha didn't understand. So Wanda took a deep breath and then spoke.

"You may use my things with my permission first."

Natasha gave the girl a solid look but nodded her head.

"I promise I will make sure of that from now on."

With one last nod in Natasha's direction Wanda left.

Wanda just liked her things, ever since she was little and could remember getting presents or buying things when her parents were still around. She took great pride in all the things that were personally hers, grew attached to everything, from things as important as the red jacket she wore in the battle with Ultron to the pen that Natasha had taken from her. She couldn't help it, after stealing all her life she had a clear idea of what stealing was and if you didn't ask permission, to Wanda that was considered stealing. The moment with Natasha wasn't the biggest incident.

That happened again by accident and of all people Steve caused it. He was trying to be helpful he had just been in the lab with Tony who was working on improvements for all their gear and Tony had been mentioning he wanted to make some sort of fingerless gloves for Wanda, to help with her power. So Steve offered to go borrow some of her gloves for Tony to get the sizes right. He did the same thing Natasha did knocked a few times on Wanda's door and when she didn't respond slipped in, grabbed the worn out gloves she had right after the Ultron incident and handed them over to Tony.

Booms were heard a few hours later and a few members of the team curious went towards the noise. As Steve approached the gym he had to get out of the way as Pietro speeded past him a few times and almost knocked the super solider over. Steve finally got to the doorway of the gym only to see Natasha come storming out of it. Another boom and Steve flinched at the loud noise.

"What's happening?" He asked Natasha and then had to move out of the way again when Pietro sped into the gym.

"Someone took Wanda's gloves, the old worn out ones she had before we found the twins. Their important it's the last thing her brother stole for her before both twins went into the experiments and the only thing she had of him when she thought she lost Pietro."

Steve froze and dread pooled in his stomach.

"So Wanda is…."

"Trying to not have a meltdown, her emotions are crazy so her powers are crazy. She's trying to explode dummy's to control it all and Pietro is trying to find them."

Steve sighed and closed his eyes. "You might want to check Tony's lab I think I took them by accident when I went to look for a random pair." Steve kept his eyes closed dreading the look Natasha would give him and he wasn't disappointed. Natasha had a deadpan expression before suddenly pinching between her eyes in frustration. She flagged down Pietro and told him to go to the lab before taking a deep breath and turning to Steve.

"Okay we are telling Stark to put out a memo. Do not touch Wanda's stuff because next time she's just going to be allowed to go after the person until she gets it back."

An email went out and Wanda had no complaints.

 **You can't separate her from her twin, not even by a bedroom because she will just find some way to be near him.**

Honestly Tony was trying to be nice and welcoming and yes a little bit of guilt buying went into completely furnishing two separate rooms for the twins. Everyone knew their backstory and saw with their own eyes how the twins stuck together. When Pietro was recovering from getting shot Wanda never left his side unless she needed to shower. She ate and slept in that room for the long two months that Pietro recovered. When both the twins were at 100% and ready to move into the tower as official Avengers their rooms were all ready and right next door to each other.

Both twins kind of stared at the rooms for a little bit and had a silent conversation with each other before eventually turning around and thanking Tony and Pepper. Now to everyone's knowledge the twins loved having their own rooms judging by the childish fights they had sometimes that led to one kicking the other out of their room. Then Clint discovered the separate rooms thing might be a bit of a problem. He had gotten up at the crack of dawn for the sole purpose of tossing cold water on Pietro and getting the kid onto the track as revenge for knocking Clint on his ass yesterday all throughout training. He put in the emergency code he wrangled out of Tony that overloaded the lock down of the door and slipped quietly into Pietro's room only to find the bed empty. Clint feeling very put out that his brilliant idea was ruined went to Wanda's room to ask her where her brother was and stumbled upon the twins. Both in Wanda's bed, Wanda curled up on the right side in a little ball and Pietro spread out on the left side bedhead very clearly visible. Clint's thought was that their had been a nightmare or something and decided to leave them both alone for now.

But it was discovered several more times by Pepper, Darcy and Steve; they would go looking for one of the twins in the morning and find both of them in one room and sound asleep. Jane who was a scientist ran her thoughts of sleep patterns and familiarity but all that was blown out of the water when Clint one day saw what really happens. Coming back from a late night mission he was walking down the hall when a door opened. He turned his head and watched as Wanda sleepily walked out of her room.

" Hey Wanda sorry did I wake you?" Clint called softly but Wanda didn't respond, didn't even grumble a sleepy response towards Clint. He raised an eyebrow and stood there as Wanda ambled over to Pietro's door and knocked continuously until the speedster opened the door. Then without pause Wanda grabbed his wrist and pulled him along until they were both in her room. Clint blinked for a second but decided he would just ask in the morning.

But Wanda didn't remember any of that the next morning.

"What are you talking about Clint?" She asked brows scrunched in confusion. Clint paused sipping his coffee and gave her an equally perplexed look.

"I saw you walk out of your room and drag your brother back into your room. We all know you guys must be use to being closer together and not in separate rooms so theirs no shame in saying you just want to be closer to your brother." Clint was trying to save Wanda any embarrassment she may be feeling but she just continued to stare at him confused. Then suddenly with a gust of wind Pietro was in front of them quickly grabbing food before his workout.

"Pietro didn't your sister knock on your door last night?" Clint asks. Pietro doesn't even look up he just nods.

"Yes she does it every night she sleepwalks."

"What!" Wanda says looking shocked and a bit pissed off. Pietro glances at her and then continues buttering toast.

"Yes you've done it every night since we have moved in here."

Wanda puts her hands on her hips and glares at her brother who is still paying no mind to her.

"Didn't you think that would be a thing to mention to me?"

Pietro just shrugs. "Not really I'm use to being near and it's a little weird being in my room all alone so I just let it be." Pietro grabs his food, ruffled Wanda's hair lovingly and speeds off.

Both Wanda and Clint stood their for a second not knowing what to do and as Clint tossed the idea over in his head he couldn't help but find the humor in it and starts to snicker. Wanda looks at him sharply and scrunches her face up clearly trying not to laugh herself.

"Oh shut up Clint." Wanda says and walks away in a huff.

The sleepwalking goes on even after Tony decides to knock down the dividing wall between the twin's rooms so it's just one big one. Wanda still crosses the room and pulls Pietro over to her side eventually it stops but everyone learns to not separate the twins for too long.

 **She loves thunderstorms, she will stand out in the middle of the rain and listen to the echoing booms, smiling at the fact that those booms weren't bombs dropping and she was safe.**

This was again a thing between Thor and Wanda, since Thor was the one that first discovered Wanda's fear of lightening. Every time a storm happened he would seek the girl out and sit next to her until the storm stopped never asking why the lighting would reduce the girl to a shaking mess. Then one day when the storm was passing and Wanda started to uncurl from her frightened position she sighed but didn't get up. Thor feeling like something had to be said stayed where he was. Wanda sighed again before starting to speak.

"It sounds like the bombs." Was all she said at first, Thor felt a wave of sympathy for the girl wash over him but he stayed quiet. "The lightening is bright like the bombs landing on the ground and the thunder, it sounds like them." Wanda seemed to shrug a little and finally look up at Thor. "Put the two together and I feel like I am a small child trapped under my house screaming in terror."

When Thor looked over at the girl she was looking down in shame.

"It's just a noise a thing you actually have power over and yet it still sends me into this catatonic state." Wanda sounds so ashamed of herself of her fear that Thor feels anger, not towards the girl but towards how she treats this burden. For the first time Thor gets up before Wanda is ready and the girl who was previously leaning on the god falls to the side in shock. She stares at him curiously as the god goes outside to the balcony area and raises his hand. Wanda knows instantly that he is summoning his hammer and a pit of dread starts to form in her stomach knowing in the back of her mind what Thor was doing. Eventually the hammer came to its master and with a look of concentration Thor raises it higher making the whole sky darken once again. Wanda's stomach drops and she gets up to rush to Thor and yell at him for doing this to her.

She gets as far as the doorway before the lightening cracks across the sky and the thunder booms.

She is frozen in fear and can feel the tears running down her face.

She feels a warm hand wipe away the tears and shakily looks up at Thor who looks regretful.

"I am sorry to do this to you I respect that you have this fear but only wish to help you not feel this shame anymore. It is not needed your fear is justified and if I saw that you wanted to face it or deal with it I would let you. But it seems you cannot get yourself out of the corner you have allowed fear to place you in." Thor took Wanda's hand and he had a look on his face that said to trust him. Wanda was scared and she was furious at Thor for doing this to her but she saw the look on his face begging her to trust him. She remembers the months he has faithfully sat by her side and never outright telling anyone about her fear so she takes in a deep breath. She shuts her eyes tight and grips Thor's hand allowing him to pull her out into the storm.

At first Wanda is just aware of the rain and lets it fall over her, it feels refreshingly cold and it patters down on her. When she was a child she remembers loving the rain as it made her feel new and fresh with a clean slate. She truly had missed that feeling of rejuvenation the rain offered her. Just as Wanda was feeling like this was bearable thunder crashed and Wanda could feel her whole body going into an instant panic. She ripped her grip out of Thor's (more like he let her squirm away) and ran back into the house panting frantically trying to steady her breathing. She could hear Thor come in and shut the door but the storm still went on. Wanda tensed waiting for the next thunder crash and it came…. But it was muffled. Being outside with the thunder was a different experience from being inside with strong walls to protect her. She felt a little safer, thinking whatever it was outside; thunder or bombs couldn't get to her from in here. It was a safety and comfort she hadn't had and it felt so nice. She turned to Thor slowly and he looked so sorry he even opened his mouth to apologize but Wanda shook her head halting his words.

"It is a little better." Wanda said shakily. "It was too much and too fast but…" Wanda hesitated, ringing her hands. "But it did help and you are right it may be time to face my fears. Just more slowly next time." Wanda stated.

Thor still looking sorry nodded somberly but both exchanged a small smile. Over the next few months every time their was a thunderstorm Thor and Wanda still found each other but now every time it would be getting Wanda a little further outside, staying out their a little longer, each time getting less afraid. Flashbacks faded, her body stopped tensing in nervousness and one day a few months later Wanda walked outside at the sound of the first boom of thunder.

She stood on the balcony and stared up at the rain letting it wash all over her, hearing the powerful rocks of thunder and flashes of lightening, not feeling afraid. It felt glorious. Soon Thor came up and stood next to her and he clapped a hand to her shoulder. Wanda didn't look at him, enjoying the rain too much but she could practically feel the man beaming with pride at her. He was a true friend to Wanda she would never forget this.

Wanda and Thor just stood out there in the rain for a little while taking it all in and Thor looked at the Maximoff girl and smiled at the big grin on her face

 **She adores having her hair brushed, it is like catnip to her or something**

Calling it her catnip is a very accurate representation because when Wanda is having her hair brushed she is a cat, Bruce swore one time he heard her make a purring sound. Everyone thinks this is a pretty weird thing they all discovered but honestly nothing really surprises them all with the lives they had.

Darcy was the first to discover it formally and Bruce was the one to discover it informally. What happened with Bruce is they were all getting debriefed and this last mission had put everyone through the ringer. Wanda and the hulk had actually come to a sort of weird agreement, after missions Wanda tries her best to have a calming presence that seems to resonate well with the hulk so Bruce usually ends up sitting near the twins at debriefings. Bruce was usually very attentive but even he could feel his eyes glazing over when he heard a quiet sigh from Wanda. Thinking the girl was as bored as him Bruce actually could feel a small smirk forming on his face as he turned to the girl to see Wanda almost asleep. Her head on her brothers shoulder and his arm wrapped around her, his fingers stroking through her hair. Bruce raised an eyebrow in fascination as Wanda cuddled closer and…. Bruce blinked a few times at the noise that had just come out of Wanda he swore it was like the human version of a cat purr. Wanda as if sensing his eyes staring at her turned her hazy gaze to Bruce and seemed to realize that she was almost asleep. She then grabbed her brother's hand to still it and blinked a few times to clear the sleepiness from her eyes. Bruce kept glancing at Wanda throughout the rest of the meeting but she didn't look as relaxed as she did when her brother had been combing his fingers through her hair.

So Bruce kind of wondered what that was all about but the real thing did not come to light until Darcy decided to give Wanda a good old fashioned girls night sleepover with just the two of them. Junk food, movies, painting each other's nails and braiding each other's hair.

"I even straighten my hair so you didn't have to deal with the wildness that is my hair." Darcy said as she plunked a bunch of pillows on the rug in the common room. Wanda smiled and went back to deciding which color to paint her nails.

Darcy popped in the Princess Bride and looked up some YouTube braiding tutorials to glance at while Wanda painted her toes. Then Darcy got situated and started braiding Wanda's hair, she gathered it up, got a hair tie on her wrist and grabbed the brush. It was only two minutes later that Darcy realized Wanda was basically in a trance. She had been glued to the movie, really enjoying it until Darcy started to methodically brush Wanda's hair, now the girl was sitting there in a daze, sighing and looking completely relaxed. Darcy paused and waited a second, watching Wanda shake herself out of it and concentrate back on the movie. Then Darcy started running the brush through the girl's hair again and watched as the girl slowly turned into a puddle.

It was a thing that Wanda adored, which was weird because it wasn't as if the thing was attached to a childhood memory or something, her mother never spent hours brushing her hair so why did Wanda love it so much? The Avengers figured it might be a comfort thing considering how much they saw Pietro absentmindedly go to run his fingers through his sister's hair to calm her down. Didn't matter what was going on, if you started running a brush or your fingers through Wanda's hair all the tension would leave her body, she would sigh and if you were really lucky she would start to almost purr.

Some found it adorable, Tony made jokes about catnip and Pepper totally mothered Wanda with this whenever she could. Wanda is surprisingly okay with this, although it's kind of hard to tell considering that every time someone does it she basically becomes a pile of mush.

 **Sorry this chapter took me so long, you know how life is, busy and a pain in the ass sometimes but I digress.**

 **Next up we got Bucky Barnes! So stay tune!**


	9. Bucky Barnes

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite or followed, new and old. Seeing how much you all loving the story gives me the motivation to keep writing it. So thank you everyone!**

 **Bucky Barnes**

 **He has "someone is about to do something stupid senses."**

At first he thought this particular twitch only applied to Steve but ever since he joined the Avengers he has found that to be false. He's talked it over with Peter the spider kid (he refuses to call a 16 year old a man, come on pre serum Steve was bigger than this kid!) and his sense reminds Peter a little of his "spider senses" It feels like a chill that creeps up his spine and he has the urge to look for something, as if it's out of place when in fact it's just one of his idiot team mates jumping head first into something dangerous and stupid.

He was use to glaring at Steve or dragging him out of something stupid he didn't expect it to change and wasn't surprised when he had to take back on the role of dragging Steve out of stupid shit but honestly was surprised when he had to do it for other people.

Okay, not that surprised when Darcy of all people got riled up, I mean the girl tased a Norse God for heaven's sake! So what happened was the evil villain and/or terrorist of the month was terrorizing Union Square in New York City and of course that is where Darcy goes to get her awesome coffee every Sunday, everything was going fine. Just when they all thought they got the henchmen down and figured out how to stop the bad guy of the week, Bucky felt it. He was literally about a block away but he felt a chill crawl up his back and turned around. His eyes scanned his surroundings and then he locked on his target and the sight he saw instantly made him want to groan.

There was Darcy, taser in one hand and hot coffee in the other creeping up towards one of the head henchmen. Bucky could see the whole plan in the girls face. Pour hot coffee while simultaneously tasing the head honcho, never mind the fact that said head honcho was absolutely surrounded by other goons. The second she did something she was either dead or kidnapped.

So Bucky does what he's always done, he goes and saves the idiot about to do something stupid. He sprints dead on towards Darcy, managing to dodge any enemy fire. He's so much in his own head right now, calculating how to safely save her while a litany of _fuck fuck fuck, this stupid idiot God dammit why don't people think!?_ He's so far stuck in his head that he doesn't even think to call to Pietro to speed in and grab Darcy. Right now he's in full protection mode and the only thing registering is the end goal, keep person safe. When he finally reaches Darcy both the henchman and Darcy look surprised but he was expecting this and uses it to his advantage. In a fluid motion he picks up Darcy in such a way that her hot coffee lands on the ground while at the same time managing to elbow one guy out of their way. He throws Darcy over his shoulder and then turns around shooting another man down. He can hear a scream behind him and moves swiftly to see another henchman writhing on the ground. He figures out that Darcy has just tased him. He gets a better grip on her, takes one more shot and them runs quickly out of there. Once they are in a safe spot he puts Darcy down who actually looks grumpy. She crosses her arms and looks indignant.

"I had that situation you know." Darcy says and Bucky pinches his brows in frustration. Really wondering how he got saddled with all these people that seem to jump first and think never. He shoos Darcy to get to safety and goes back into the fight.

That wasn't even the beginning of Bucky dragging people out of things. There are so many incidents, he has grabbed the spider kid when he was mid web swing, pushed Tony out of his own lab so he wouldn't blow himself up. Had to pull Steve and T'Challa of all freaking people out of a bar fight. Has told the moutherfucking Black Widow if she jumped out of buildings with no plan to break her fall she would be a very squashed spider and he swears to God if Pietro tries to shield one more person from gunfire he is shooting the kid in the foot!

They were all stupid idiots but they were his idiots so it looks like his purpose in life was to keep them all from killing themselves – he looked over to see Steve once again going over to a guy in the bar looking mean and Bucky let out an exasperated sigh before rising to go back his idiot up.

 **He is not a morning person at all**

This was actually something that changed between "old Bucky" and "new Bucky" who everyone including Bucky himself was trying to figure out. Before the Winter Solider Steve said that Bucky use to get up early, annoyingly early. During the time of the Howling Commandoes Bucky would get up before everyone and then proceed to pull everyone's sheets off them. Whistling loudly until they all got up, he even poured water on Dum Dum Dugan once when the man refused to leave his bed.

Now was a very different story, if there wasn't a mission or an attack Bucky would be the last one up most mornings. He would stumble into the common area kitchen still half asleep, yawning and proceed to sit near the breakfast bar then face plant into the countertop. At first it seemed nothing could get the man to fully wake up, they just had to wait the few hours for him to wake himself up. They gave him coffee, food, told him to take a shower but nothing could quickly get Bucky up. That is until Maria Hill of all people came up with the answer. She was there to get the mission reports from Bruce who fell asleep and completely forgot to fill out any reports. She was having a cup of tea he had made for her as she waited for him to complete the papers and only raised an eyebrow when Bucky came stumbling into the kitchen. She observed him for a little while with calculating eyes when she suddenly straightened up and reached over to the pan where Steve had been making himself scrambled eggs. She took a fork and speared a chunk of egg out of the pan. She took it off the fork, aimed and literally threw the bit of egg at Bucky. Everyone held their breath for a second.

But Bucky's arm shot up, without even raising his head and caught the eggs. Everyone heard Wanda's noise of disgust as Bucky squished the eggs into his hand. He slowly raised his head, not looking angry but confused and… fully awake. He blinks and looks into his hand and scrunched his face in disgust before looking back at Maria.

"That worked. It's the skills, your always aware just had to wake up your instincts." Maria hid her smirk behind her mug and Bucky just rolled his eyes, cleaning the egg off his hand.

For the rest of the morning Bucky was more awake then he had ever been so the Avengers unfortunately found a solution to wake him up quicker. They took turns most days throwing food at Barnes, they slowly became immune to his glares of frustration every time someone lobbed something particularly messy at him. Nothing topped the absolute look of fear on Scott's face when he flung a spoonful of oatmeal at Bucky and Bucky glared at the man.

"Oh shit." Scott whispered in dread and ran out of the kitchen so fast with an excuse of seeing his daughter yelled over his shoulder. The second he left Bucky smirked to himself.

Scott refuses to throw anything else at Bucky anymore no matter how much everyone says he was just messing with him. He's not messing with the super solider sniper, no thanks!

 **Whenever he has flashbacks and nightmares he isolates himself from everyone**

Honestly everyone can understand not wanting to share PTSD stuff, Tony is the king of holding it all back and swearing he is fine. Pepper is still pissed that he hid he was dying. But Bucky takes it to another level, every time everyone had their own thing the others are usually able to pick up on it and force the person to admit what's bothering them.

But Bucky just disappeared.

One morning he didn't show up for food but they thought he was just sleeping late. Then when Steve and Sam came back from their jog they said Bucky wasn't there and since he started jogging with them he never passes up an opportunity for racing Steve. He wasn't at training, didn't show up for any other meals and by the end of the first day Steve was marching down the hall to Bucky's door. It was locked and when he finally got the override code he opened to see an empty room. To say Steve went into panic mode was putting it lightly, it took Sam, Pepper, Bruce talking him down and Wanda using her powers to fully calm his mind and make him think logically. Tony finally asked FRIDAY to check security footage, it was in every room including bedrooms and usually that footage was locked down and could only be opened by the owner of the bedroom. Pepper as a precaution had put a seal that she could break on it, they watched as Bucky tossed and turned before he screamed and shot straight up in bed. He looked scared and lost. He paced the room for a while looking distressed before packing a small bag of stuff and quietly leaving the tower on Steve's motorcycle.

Steve wanted to go charging out but of all people Tony told him to chill.

"It looks like he's dealing with stuff and I never saw that serious serial killer Winter Solider face come up. Plus he packed almost nothing didn't look like anything valuable so I say wait a few days, see if he comes back."

For once everyone agreed with Tony and sure enough a week later Bucky came back to the tower. Steve didn't leave his side for days, which resulted in them having a huge fight. It was not pretty.

When they managed to finally resolve the fight Bucky simply said he had to deal with stuff.

"Buck you don't have to do it alone."

"Steve-" Bucky started to say and sounded like he was about to say Steve wouldn't understand but Steve shook his head.

"Not just me Buck, theirs Natasha and Tony." Steve shrugs. "I'd like to think you'd talk to me about anything, you know comes with the best friend territory but they could really understand." He patted Bucky on the shoulder and left him to think about it.

It happened again about a month later, Bucky just wasn't there one day but Natasha came into the kitchen knowing what was going on.

"He didn't give me any details but he woke me up last night told me to tell you he wont be gone long and please don't try to find him."

They respected that, didn't ask for coordinates and he came back every time so they left it alone. Until the day where they were needed because a huge Godzilla like animal was attacking Tokyo. (This brought Tony, Clint and Scott endless joy)

Bucky came back to see all of them worse for wear and when they told him they couldn't get a hold of him he proceeded to beat himself up about it. Finally he agreed to certain things, he was to be left alone but he would give the coordinates or contact information to where he was only to be used in an emergency. He entrusted the envelope to the two most responsible people in the tower, Pepper and T'Challa.

Rhodey was actually very insulted by this.

"I have been watching Tony's ass for years doesn't that give me some level of maturity and responsibility."

"Rhodes you were with me for half those things."

"Shut up Tony!"

It wasn't a perfect system and a lot of them still worried. But every time he left Bucky gave more details, told more people and stayed for shorter periods of time. He was getting better and learning to trust them all slowly. For now that was enough.

 **If anyone else calls Steve a punk he gets grumpy about it**

He defends himself and says its his nickname, they can call Steve an idiot which he is sometimes but they can't call him a punk. It's kind of funny to watch because he glares and crosses his arm and will purposefully go out of his way to muck up your day.

Of course, Sam was the unfortunate first target of this, all three of them were coming in from running, Sam was yelling at them for passing him so many times and both men were grinning. Sam sighed and elbowed pass them to get to the kitchen. Steve mock punched his arm but did it with enough force to make Sam slightly stumble. Bucky laughed and Sam turned to Steve.

"You're a punk you know that Rogers." Sam said pretending to be more annoyed then he actually was. Steve shrugged but Bucky had stopped laughing and was just staring at Sam. They all made their way to the kitchen, Sam and Steve took a seat at the bar and Bucky searched the fridge for a drink.

"You guys still have that really good juice right? The foreign stuff Pepper brought back? Grab me a grape if theirs still some left." Sam asked Bucky. Bucky rummaged in the fridge and then slid down a bottle but when Sam grabbed it he saw it wasn't grape.

"Dude this is cranberry."

Bucky shrugs. "Thought you said cranberry."

Sam furrows his eyebrows and gets up to switch the juices.

"How do you get grape confused with cranberry."

Bucky just shrugs again.

The whole day went on like that, Sam asked Bucky to pass the remote and Bucky slid it farther away by "accident", Sam asked if anyone had seem his sneaker that he lost, it was laying next to Bucky's feet. It all came to a head when Sam had to catch a train back to DC to visit his mom and he missed it because Bucky gave him the wrong time.

"Sorry dude but you can just catch another one and Stark will pay for a ticket." Bucky was trying to shrug off the situation.

"Seriously what is with you today?" Sam asked and if he could he would put Bucky in a head lock right now and force him to explain himself.

"Your acting like a freaking moody teenager I have little nephews I don't need to deal with more punk kids."

Sam watched, as Bucky seemed to just freeze as he used that word and Sam raised one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why are you acting like such a punk?" he said using the word again and watching as Bucky tightened his fist.

"Why do you hate the word punk so much?"

"Oh my god seriously Bucky?!" Steve who had been playing mediator looked at Bucky with a look that clearly said you-can't-be-serious. Bucky just stares at the wall and Steve groans.

"Before all this super solider stuff and the war Bucky and I use to call each other Jerk and Punk, it was kind of our thing."

Steve explains.

Sam just stands there for a second, before he shook his head and threw his hands up in the air as if he had given up.

"So I've been hassled all day because I accidentally used the nickname apparently reserved for best friends only?!" Sam kept shaking his head as he walked over to his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder continuing to the elevator.

"That's it, I'm out, I'm going home and I will see you all later." The elevator closed and Sam was gone.

Steve glared at Bucky and this time Bucky smirked back. Steve informed FRIDAY to book Sam another train ticket.

When Natasha found out she started teasing Bucky mercilessly about it until Bucky pointed out that Natasha had nicknames for everyone and accused her of going soft.

There has never been a more intense staring contest then that between the Winter Solider and the Black Widow.

 **Love this chapter it was so fun to write. Up next we got Sam Wilson so until next time!**


	10. Sam Wilson

**Important!: Just a note on number 3, Anthony Mackie and Jeremy Renner were in the Hurt Locker together so that is what I am referencing in this one – it's a great movie and you should all check it out**

 **Sam Wilson**

 **He's very close to his family and a little bit of a mama's boy**

It's kind of hard not to be considering he's the older brother to four sisters, one of them still in college although she is a senior. But at first it went unnoticed because the Avengers that didn't live in the tower like T'Challa and Peter had their own lives and members of the team respected that. No one tried to get nosy and find out about peoples lives, some wanted to be a part of everything like Scott who brought his daughter by one day and some preferred to keep things private like Peter. Although that might be because the last time Tony was in the same room as Peter's aunt he flirted with her. He swears to Pepper it was only so he could talk to Peter without his aunt listening in but he still had to sleep on the couch for a week after that.

Anyway, Sam was actually really close with his family who all lived in DC, even when he moved into the tower he went home every other weekend to visit his mom or go to one of his niece or nephews birthdays but except for brief mentions of where he would be that weekend no one knew how tight knit Sam's family really was. Maybe a better way to look at it is that none of them had a concept of personal space and having your own life because their were several incidents where the Wilson family would literally just seem to drop in.

The first time it had been Sam's oldest nephew, 17-year-old Vincent son to Sam's second older sister Ruby. Their were a bunch of them swimming in Stark/Avenger Tower indoor pool when FRIDAY randomly chimed in saying their was a Mr. Vincent looking for Sam Wilson. Rhodey who had been in the lap lane next to Sam got a mouthful of water as Sam quickly scrambled out of the pool. The others exchanged a look before they all followed curious to see what was going on. What they came upon was Sam, his jeans and shirt soaked from hastily being put on glaring angrily at a teenager who looked equally pissed off.

"Do you know how much trouble your in for doing this? Actually no, scratch that, do you know how much trouble I will be in?! Forget about your mother, Serena is going to think this whole thing was my idea and gut me. Aren't you also taking care of Louise right now? You are probably making your poor grandmother cry because she thinks you abandoned the family."

Vincent just rolled his eyes at Sam and crossed his arms.

"Uncle Sam you can't fool me, grandma is worse than mom and Aunt Serena combine if anyone is going to gut you it's her."

Sam pinched his brow in frustration and Bruce took that as the cue to intervene.

"Um." He started making both men turn and face the small group. "Sorry to interrupt but what is Vincent doing here?" Bruce asked. Sam turned back and glared at his nephew.

"Apparently mister hot shot over here got into a big fight with his mother and instead of running away to one of his aunts houses which is literally a metro ride away he has decided to take a train all the way to chill with Uncle Sam and hide out here." Sam was using his disappointed tone; it was hard when he just seemed 100% done with this whole situation.

"You said drop by anytime." Vincent remarks. Sam throws up his hands.

"I will not be dragged into World War III Wilson family addition."

Vincent sighs and his shoulders slump in defeat, with that Sam seems to slump too. He sighs looks back at his teammates and shrugged before swinging an arm around Vincent's shoulders.

"Come on lets go call your mom." Sam said making Vincent cringe and Sam pats him on the back fully understanding. They go to the elevator and the people disperse after that realizing the show was over.

Only for it to continue the next day when Sam's sister and Vincent's mother arrived.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH? I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE SO RECKLESS! AND HE GETS THIS ALL FROM YOU!" Ruby Wilson goes from berating Vincent to turning on Sam and no one has seen fear like that on Sam's face. Natasha still snickers at the thought.

After that it was like the Wilson family kept popping out of the woodwork. Peter was staying at the tower that weekend to get some training and during breakfast on Saturday he asked Sam if he knew a girl named Emma Wilson.

"How do you know my baby sister?"

Peter seemed to brighten at the fact that he had guessed right. "We go to school together, well she's a senior so we don't really know each other that well but we talked a few times and she actually mentions you. Falcon you and cool big brother Sam you."

Sam gets a goofy smile on his face at the concept of being cool and elbows Bucky in the side when he starts to tease him. Of course it became a situation when Sam asked Peter to watch out for Emma if he could. Peter came running into the tower one day looking frantic.

"Your sister found out I was watching her for you, she is pissed at you and now she suspects I'm Spiderman." Peter looked more panicked as he said in sort of a scared awed tone. "The women in your family are kind of amazingly scary."

Sam just sagely nodded. "It happens after being raised by a woman like Louise Wilson."

Of course after that Emma Wilson paid the tower a visit and proceeded to scream at Sam for being an overprotective jackass, and unfortunately her and Darcy became friends so now Emma was over at the tower all the time. Once Vincent went to the tower the other kids wanted to visit so there was a swinging door of sisters, husbands and kids coming in and out all the time. The biggest moment though was when everyone finally met Louise Wilson. She was only at the tower for 10 minutes and she managed to end a stupid fight between the twins, convince Tony to go get more sleep and parked herself in the kitchen saying she was going to teach these people how to cook properly.

Clint and Vision both watched from the kitchen doorway in fascination as Louise Wilson effortlessly put Thor and T'Challa to work in the kitchen. Sam just stood there, arms crossed and smiled, his family really was crazy but they were always awesome.

 **He loves chocolate to an insane degree**

After every mission when people were briefly checking themselves over and regrouping. Darcy, who somehow got a hold of the coms and now is always present to debrief them before they go on their real de-brief always alerts them that Sam once again randomly flew somewhere. It happens every single time, he comes back a few minutes after everyone else and someone still asks him where he went. He just shrugs and says he was double-checking the entire area. The truth finally came out when they actually all had to go to Wanakanda and help T'Challa's people. Sam did his usual "scouting the area" and hurried back to T'Challa's palace/mansion and the debrief was for once actually brief letting everyone shower and sleep before regrouping for dinner later.

They were all plowing into food later when T'Challa came in a little late but with this small grin on his face that confused a few people. He approached Sam and clapped the man on the shoulder, Sam looked up confused.

"I just had to see to someone, a business owner, our best candy maker who come to me and said the Falcon bought some of his chocolate today and he wanted to see if you wanted anymore." T'Chall actually looked as if he was going to start laughing and a few others gave Sam a gob smacked expression as the man seemed to find his plate of food very fascinating.

"Every time you run out after a mission it's to get chocolate?" Tony asked incredulously. Sam looked up and it seems he had preparing for them to find out because his argument sprung out.

"We go all over the world, when else am I going to have an opportunity to buy foreign chocolate? Name brands are not the same and shipping that stuff costs to much money to be worth it."

"So your like a chocoholic?" Scott said his grin showing he was enjoying this immensely. Sam glared.

"You don't understand okay chocolate is like the food of the gods it is the holy grail of foods and if you all haven't realized that yet well it's not my fault."

"It is not that ridiculous considering you all told us that right after defeating an evil alien race from destroying New York City you went to eat Shwarma." Wanda piped up. Sam pointed at Wanda to emphasize his point.

"Exactly! You went to eat foreign food right after a major fight. Wasn't Loki also still around? Where did you put him while you ate?"

Bruce of all people snorts and tries to cover it up as a cough. Steve finally sighs.

"We left him guarded by a massive amount of SHIELD agents in a highly secure van but… just in case Thor may have put his hammer on Loki's arm so he wouldn't escape."

That finally made everyone at the table laugh who had been holding it back as that image played through their minds.

"How much chocolate do you have?" Natasha asked certainly curious. Before he could answer Bucky interrupted.

"Wait is the chocolate why you have three mini fridges in your room?"

People blinked as Sam once again stared down at his plate.

"You have three mini fridges full of chocolate." Scott said in awe. Sam shrugs

"It'll melt otherwise."

"But still three mini fridges full?"

"You realize I probably have chocolate from every European country by now? No way am I wasting that stuff, like I said food of the gods!"

Each Avenger eventually got curious and went snooping and after catching the 5th person trying to break into his room that week Sam set up a rule that you can ask to see it and he will share one piece of chocolate with you but that was it. Everyone understood after that, Pepper started importing chocolate from Poland, every time they were in Scotland Darcy called over the coms for Sam to get her some chocolate. It even made Pietro listen and obey all orders on missions as long as he got to get some chocolate from Mexico.

Sam knew all along, like he said it was the food of the gods.

 **He and Barton were on an undercover assignment way back and will forever hold over Clint's head how much of an asshole he was during it**

When Clint and Sam had their formal introduction it was at the party before all that Age of Ultron crap, Steve was showing Sam around the room introducing him to people and they got to the bar where Clint and Natasha were standing with Clint's back to them.

"You already know Nat but this is her partner Clint Barton." Steve said. Clint turned around and the second Clint and Sam locked eyes they both froze. Nat and Steve looked at them confused, Clint's smirk was slowly falling off his face and Sam seemed like he was figuring something out and it was making him madder by the second. Before any of them had a chance to say anything Sam curled his fist and literally punched Clint right in the face. Steve made a noise of surprise and Natasha raised an eyebrow, she knew Clint could block that punch, he had let Sam hit him. Clint covered his face for a second and Sam was still looking mad as he flexed his fist.

Clint finally uncovered his face, the bruise already forming close to his nose on his cheek. He stares at Sam and finally lifts an eyebrow just like Natasha had done.

"You good now?" Clint asked as the smirk started forming its way back on his face. Sam went from pissed to exasperated in no time and huffed indignantly at Clint.

"You are such an asshole Staff Sergeant James." Sam said the name with so much sarcasm in his voice it was kind of incredible. It only made Clint's smirk grow.

"Hey I'm not the only one who had something to hide Sergeant Sanbourne."

"I was undercover because I started the falcon program."

"I was undercover because it's my job."

"Is it also your job to be an asshole while dismantling bombs?"

"No that was just fun."

"Bombs! In the fucking desert! You shot Eldrige in the leg!"

"I saved him and he got full mobility back."

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Steve asks finally after watching the two go back and forth like it was a tennis match.

"Was this that mission you had when you had to take care of bombs for the military?" Natasha asks looking as if she was entertained. Clint nodded before turning to Steve.

"They needed help so Fury did them a favor and sent in me to help take care of some bombs, I might have been a little bit of an asshole and careless but I had everything covered." Sam scoffs after Barton says that but his anger is going away so Clint goes on.

"I went by William James and I had two others on my team, a kid named Eldridge who I had to shoot in the leg to save from capture and make it look like an accident and the other." Clint turns and dramatically points at Sam "Was Sargent JT Sanbourne. Who might I add likes to hit peoples heads against car wheels when he's frustrated at them."

"You totally deserved it, I was there because I had entered the Falcon program and was waiting for the final confirmations so I took a fake identity and joined a team to practice my badass spy skills." Sam finally lightening up.

"He does have pretty good skills, I felt something was off about him but never would have gone with the whole fake identity thing." Both men chuckled and the tension left the two as they began to catch up with each other. Steve whose head was spinning a little from all this information went looking for the Asgardian mead because he seriously needed a drink.

"You know I'm never letting you forget what an asshole you were." Sam said. Clint just smirked.

But Sam was serious; it got brought up a lot.

During a fight,

"Man these guys are getting on my last fucking nerve."

"This is nothing you should have to deal with Barton, he took off his gear and started chilling out while tinkering with the bomb.

"I had that handled."

"Whatever Barton."

During workouts in the gym,  
"Geez Tasha that's gonna leave a wicked bruise."

"Worse than the one I gave you for slamming your head into a wheel for being an asshole."

"That was child's play."

"Sure it was Barton."

Even in debriefs

"I shut the dude up because he was being an asshole."

"I agree with Barton, do you know how many times I wanted to shut him up during those months?"

"Wilson come on."

It was all made in good jest, at the end of the day the two actually became pretty good friends. They even both visited Eldridge, of course Clint was a little pissed the first thing Eldridge did was punch him in the face before grabbing him a beer. Clint complained and Sam said this was a warning not to be an asshole on undercover assignments anymore. Clint socked him in the shoulder.

 **He and Bucky may act like assholes to each other but they are the only ones allowed to do it**

It started during the whole Civil War thing that no one really likes to talk about anymore, they fought, they were on the run, Tony and Steve finally acted like adults and talked it out then they all joined together and destroyed General Ross making it so he could never bring up "the accords" again. All were happy, except for Bucky and Sam, it wasn't hostile it was more if like two brothers were fighting or if your best friend was trying to mess with you, although both would deny those statements saying they weren't friends and nowhere near brothers. Steve literally just nods and rolls his eyes knowing the two have weirdly bonded.

It's just little things, Bucky asks Sam to hand him something, and Bucky moves it farther away. Sam asks Bucky to stay on that channel and Bucky flips through the channels as fast as he can. Sam takes great joy in throwing things at Bucky to wake him up most mornings and don't even get them started on the nicknames, Winter is Coming and Birdbrain are some fond yet unoriginal ones between the two. The one thing they find out is that they are the only ones allowed to do it. Pietro had slept late and pissed off Clint by missing training, usually Pietro jokingly stole the man's food but considering he didn't want to piss Clint off anymore he looked for a new target during lunch. Sam was just putting down his sandwich when he felt a breeze and his sandwich was off his plate, gone in a blue blur. Sam groaned and got up to make a new sandwich only to watch as Bucky randomly and casually just get up from his chair, stand their and then quickly hold out his arm only to have Pietro who wasn't looking run straight into it and fall down. Pietro groaned on the floor for a second, knowing the boy was okay Bucky got the sandwich from his grip and put it back on Sam's plate without saying anything. Sam blinked and looked at Bucky but Bucky kept eating as if nothing had happened.

It happened another time when Bucky had run out really early in the morning to go to this hole in the wall coffee place, it had a nice owner who made coffee just the way he liked it. He was walking back to the tower when suddenly he saw the flash out of the corner of his eye and knew there were reporters close by. He hurried up his walk as he saw them start to close in. He almost growled when he saw the garage door was closed and the security guard wasn't on duty, he would have to walk all the way around the building and be harassed by reporters the whole way. Just as he was contemplating running for it he heard a sharp whistle. He turned to see Sam Wilson casually standing in front of the now open garage. Bucky ducked and ran into the secluded safety of it. Hearing Sam yell at the reporters that if they took one step into official property Tony Stark would slap a lawsuit on them so fast their heads would spin. The garage door closed, Bucky and Sam silently rode the elevator up and went about their days.

They swore they didn't like each other, and they would stand by that. But just because they decided to act like assholes doesn't mean anyone else is allowed too. It's the principle of the thing.

 **Next up is Rhodey so stay tuned….**


End file.
